Episode 000: Galactic Reset
by Anubis117
Summary: Part Two of Final Gate. The Wraith are hunting the humans instead of feeding, the Asurans are on the move, and The Ancients are breaking their own rules to fight the Ori. The universe's only savior... is dead...? Or is he just waiting? R&R. SG1 crossover.
1. Acsess Denied

Thunder struck overhead, clashing energy in a swordfight of the gods. The black, rolling clouds cast a pre-mature night fall on the hills. Trees bent to the will of the wind, leaves flinging off in a horrid act of desolation. Tall grasses and weeds rippled in waves, bowing to the supreme storm. Lightning arched gracefully overhead, radiating power and magnitude of a sight unseen. The hill was connected by a steep drop into a stony valley, a creek rushing past. The mountains stood in the distance, solid sentinels of rock and metals.

Two figures, hunched over against the wind, trudged their way through the tall greens. They were dressed in heavy cloaks, black and rippling. Scarves covered their mouths, goggles covered their eyes. Each one carried a rifle, the gun fairly primitive. Hunters coming home from the game. They didn't need to hunt, of course. This trip was mostly for sport. One reached forward and tapped his comrade on the shoulder. He pointed up at the nearest mountain. His friend looked up. Lightning had just struck the top, making and avalanche deposit tons and tons of snow on a neighboring cliff. The second hiker nodded and turned to the front again.

Thunder rumbled and a bright sphere of light opened in the clouds. The hunters pointed and muttered to themselves. The miniature sun moved slowly out of the clouds. A lightning bolt slammed into the side of it and a meteor rocketed out of the bright light. It smoked and left streaks of fire in the sky. The sphere eased back into the clouds, disappearing. The meteor disappeared behind the next hill and turned dark. The ground shook, the sky thundered and the crash lit up. An excited hunter rushed after it, his friend in close pursuit.

When they arrived, they beheld a sight few have ever seen. A huge crater had ripped a chunk of the hill off the side. The outer layer was hit so hard, it had become coal. The inner layer had become diamond from the pressure of impact! What had done this? In the middle of the crater lay a figure, slightly glowing. Steam vented off his body. It was a man, clothed in a shining white robe. Long black hair covered half of his face. One closed eye had a shining scar on it.

A hunter lowered his gun and got on one knee. Lifting his goggles, blue eyes looking over the man, he turned to his friend.

"It's a man for sure, but how did he fall from the sky…?"

"I don't know… but we need to get him back to the town, fast. The storm is getting worse."

The blue eyed one tried to lift the man.

"Good Lord!"

"What is it?"

"This one weighs half a ton!"

Before his friend could help, the stranger on the ground stirred and his eye flashed open. A silver, fragmented pupil stared to the sky…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Stargate sat on its usual pedestal in the field. The grasses rippled against the naquadah shell, the DHD sat at a crooked angle. An alien machine sat in front of the Gate, still as stone. A lone man waited in front of the Gate with hands behind his back. He wore respectable clothing, red leather and black cloth. He eyed the Gate and DHD with anticipation. When the Gate groaned and began to light up, he winced. A watery vortex exploded out of the Gate, massive collections of light drifting over the field. Four humans walked out of the event horizon. The Gate shut down and the plasma disappeared. The man at the head walked forward. Sheppard smiled.

"Ruben, I presume?"

"And you must be Sheppard. I've been appointed to take you back to the village. It will be a two hour walk at least.

"Then we best not dawdle…" Behind Sheppard, Rodney groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The humans walked through the fields on the rolling hills. Rodney was in the back, grumbling after walking for an hour. Sheppard was up by Ruben, their tour guide on the planet. Ruben laughed.

"You know… it was a miracle that your machine's arrival was seen at all. If it wasn't for _him_, we may not have known of the Stargate for quite some time…"

"Of whom do you speak?" Teyla asked. She felt the presence of another on the mental plane. At first, she thought it was a Wraith on the mental network, but it felt different, but highly familiar.

"About two months ago, one of our hunting parties were returning to the village. There was a terrible storm. On their way back, they saw what they described as a small sun drop from the clouds and shoot a meteor to the planet. After investigating the crater, they found the object was in fact, a human. When they found him, he was near death, but somehow awakened and followed them to the village. The elders had never seen a person like him before. His first words were: **Ego indaeo esse asórdo Atlantis. **We recognized his speech as that of the Ancient ones, so when we heard of your MALP and you saying you were from Atlantis, we knew we could trust you…."

"That ancient term… it means… 'I need to be helping Atlantis…' This guy could be an ancient…"

"Just the guy we need… Ruben… how did he introduce you to the Gate?" Ruben laughed.

"He would leave the village for a few hours at a time every day. We followed him one day, and he went to the Gate. He never dialed it, but stood there and looked it over. Sometimes, he would use his robotic arm to craft many tools for repairing the Gate…"

"Robotic arm…? This sounds familiar…"

"When you dialed the first time, he fled the Gate at the sight of the MALP. He apparently didn't want to be seen…"

"What's his name?"

"He never told anyone until a few weeks after he came by. Havoc, he called himself."

The team stopped, wide eyed. Havoc was dead. They saw him die. There wasn't enough left of him to put in a pill bottle. Havoc was an ascended soldier from 10,000 years ago who had vowed to help Atlantis, but was terminally ill. He sacrificed his life for Atlantis almost a year ago. **(A/N: If you want this to make sense, read Final Gate.)**

"When… When is the next time you'll meet him…?" Sheppard asked anxiously. Ruben turned around and smiled.

"Why… I asked him to meet us here, actually… He should be here momentarily."

Like clockwork, a hyperspace window ripped open in the upper atmosphere. A lone figure exploded out and rocketed out to the ground. It rushed to the dirt and made a sudden 90 degree angle to the humans. The Atlantis team flinched as it drew close, but Ruben merely stepped aside. The blur was ten feet away when all momentum stopped. A tall man stood in the middle of a cloud of dust. Teyla and Rodney almost dropped their P-90's. The tall man had spiky black hair, like someone tried to cut it with a sword. Three streaks of silver hair arched out in different directions. Silver eyes glared out from under stray hairs. A white scar crossed over his right eye. He wore a white tunic and red pants. He bore the insignia of Earth on his chest and a shield on his shoulder. His hands were in his pockets. Havoc gave a small, embarrassed smile.

"…Hey guys…"


	2. Back in the Game

No one said anything. Havoc stood in front of them with his hands in his pockets, staring expectantly. Ruben looked on curiously, but didn't say a word. Rodney's hand twitched. Havoc blinked.

"You people act like you haven't seen a dead guy before…" He grumbled.

"Not one that can talk and breathe…" Sheppard said. Havoc smiled.

"I've been waiting for you guys."

"Why wait? Why didn't you return to Atlantis?" Teyla asked. Havoc shrugged.

"I made a deal with the Ancients. They wanted to kick me out of their little club in the clouds…"

"What kind of a deal?"

"Well," Havoc started. "I get to keep my previous body, powers and all, along with all the knowledge of the Ancients and all my memories of the Ascended plane. However, I couldn't go to Atlantis without an invitation from the current tenants, and I couldn't go anywhere else but this planet until then. And…" Havoc smiled mischievously. "…I had to promise to stop killing ascended people… which leads to the reason why I was kicked out…"

"You killed the Ancestors?" Teyla asked, shocked at the audacity of this warrior's disrespect to the Ancients. Teyla saw anger flare up in his eyes, metallic flames dancing.

"They shouldn't play with fire if they don't want to be burned. They feared me. I used it to my advantage. Besides… I only killed twenty."

"Oh… Only twenty?" Rodney asked sarcastically. Ronon actually laughed. Ruben stepped forward.

"Havoc has done a marvelous job defending us from the Wraith, and he keeps improving every time. Just a week ago, he mastered the art of moving the dirt and rock like an extension of his body. It was mystifying…" Havoc shook his head with a smile.

"Mastering the elements is nothing more than understanding nature and making a compromise." Havoc said, his tone suddenly dropping to somber and dull. John tapped his shoulder.

"Consider this an invite… we need to talk…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much to Rodney's glee, they made it to the village. It was a small town nestled on a large hill, a giant willow arching over the town. The gigantic tree had been dying before Havoc came. Mysteriously, the plant had grown much healthier when Havoc fell from the sky. To the villagers, it was a sign. The people were fairly advanced. Not anywhere near as far as Earth, but they had a rudimentary knowledge of firearms. Havoc and co. retired into a restaurant or what could pass as one. Havoc sat in the shadowy corner, the team sitting around in the light.

"You know of the Ori, right?" John asked. Havoc nodded.

"Yes… the particularly corrupt ascended…" Venom layered his voice.

"They're being particularly nasty in the Milky Way. And now the Ancients are striking back, but the crossfire is destroying planet after planet. It's only a matter of time before all of our allies will be killed…"

"It only makes sense…"

"Excuse me?" Havoc opened his eyes.

"The ascended plain is a place of energy. All matter is relative, like the event horizon on the Gate. The Ori and the Ancients are the beings of energy, the big bosses of the universe. They can only fight by manipulating energy and using matter. Now, each side wants the upper hand, so why bother fighting on a plane where weapons lay all around you? On this plane however, they have to work to create energy. This gives each side unique advantages and disadvantages. You said that they were destroying planets in the crossfire? Those weren't accidents. They want to manipulate energy. What is an explosion but a rapid release of energy?"

"They're killing thousands of innocent people!"

"Duh." Havoc snorted. "That would be the Ancient's work if I ever thought so… The Ori get their power from their worshipers. That's just completely desperate. And here I thought they had one iota of common sense…"

"We want to send you to Earth…"

Havoc and Teyla both stared at Rodney. Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that if I'm in the Milky Way, I can't watch your backs. And from what I know, the inter gate network you made makes the trip thirty minutes. The Stargate takes too much energy on its own, and I can only sustain that kind of power for a limited amount of time. It's a one way trip." Rodney nodded. Sheppard coughed.

"We know the risks. You give us more options, along with a chance to catch up on old times. We can keep the Asurans and Wraith at bay until you can return."

Havoc sighed and brushed some hairs away from his eyes. His silver pupils flashed in the shadows. They heard the metallic groaning as his leg adapters began to lift him straight. Havoc looked down at the humans sitting under him. He looked into Sheppard's eyes, dissecting his inner most thoughts, making the colonel uncomfortable.

"I'll do it… but on one condition…"

"Whatever you need!"

"Never go looking for me again…"

"But we weren't looking for you today! We thought you were dead!"

Havoc glared down at Rodney. "I know… but after I destroy the Ori and their new leader, and after I liberate the galaxy of the Wraith and Asurans, I will disappear forever. You humans are growing dependant on higher powers. You will never evolve that way. I can't condemn you to a hole in the ground. I will point myself in a random direction, open a hyperspace window, and not come out of it until my energy is depleted, far away from anyone I can hurt. I wish for you to be safe, but not in a way that you become spoiled children."

Everyone was speechless as Havoc got up off the chair and walked out the door into the white sunlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havoc was walking back to the Gate. The team was far behind him, preferring to keep their distance from the Ancient machine. Havoc was pondering his next course of action. No doubt the Milky Way would need his help, but Earth hung in a fragile balance. It wasn't like he could just attack and retaliate as he pleased. There would be complications. He head swam. He felt Teyla's mind link trying to connect to his. Havoc sighed mentally and tore open a wall. Teyla's voice clouded his inner thoughts.

_"What is wrong?"_

_**"Excuse me…?"**_

_"You seem different. Something must be wrong. Your eyes reveal your false behavior."_

_"**How come it's always you that can read my emotions, eh? You're worse than a mother…" **_Havoc grumbled. Teyla smiled.

_"Just tell me."_

_**"As an ascended, I possessed the powers of a god and the knowledge of the universe. But I couldn't harness it. I evolved through science, not faith. As such, I didn't need to be tested to enter the higher plane. To ascend on one's own, one must be fully prepared to shed the bonds to the lower plane, and to know one's self. I didn't know myself. My name… I need to find my family name. I just want to know who my mother was, or even how my father died. I don't even know what they look like… It keeps haunting me…"**_ Teyla's mental link wavered, making Havoc experience a slight headache. He felt her confusion and sadness. At least she would be sympathetic. He suddenly felt surprise and a pang of fear. He snapped out of the mental connection and looked up. The Stargate had just been activated, a mere forty meters away. Havoc tensed. He felt the humans behind him lift their guns. **_"A lot of good that will do if that's the Wraith…"_**

****The event horizon rippled and a Dart shot out, guns already firing. Havoc lifted his right hand. The spheres of molten plasma stopped in mid air before him. His fingers twitched and the plasma exploded. A cloud of dust enveloped him. The Dart shot overhead and the needle like ship fired at the humans. P-90's coughed bullets, but the plasma had already fired. The ground shook and a large figure jutted out of the ground, blocking the attack. The Dart crashed into the shadowy creature and exploded. The object was actually a giant arm and hand made out of rock. The fist clenched and the column turned into pebbles. Havoc stood over the pile of rock and sand. His sleeve over the nanotech arm was ripped off. Teyla saw the haunting scars lining the robotic attachment. Static crackled around Havoc's fist. A second Dart shot from the Gate. Havoc took a fighters stance similar to Teyla's fighting technique. It was no surprise, seeing as the Athosians had based their culture off the Ancients. Havoc's arm morphed and became a clawed hand and an arm with curving blades jutting out at odd angles. Energy crackled and jumped from blade to blade. The Dart fired its weapons.

Havoc fired his…

A swirling beam of thick energy fired out, arching blast tearing the Dart in two. It flew into the upper atmosphere, becoming a small meteor in the distance. Havoc's arm changed back and his wrist flicked in a circle. The beam of light curved and returned. Havoc molded the air like clay, the light following his movements. His hand pointed to the sky, where a Hive ship had been hovering. The beam was a molten sword, destroying the ship like it was nothing. Havoc's eyes glowed like beacons and the Gate shut down. The inner ring spun and the vortex shot out. Havoc grabbed the humans that had just caught up to him. He jumped in the air, dragging the team with ease. Rodney yelled.

"If that's Atlantis, we need the IDC!" Havoc smiled his familiar smile.

"I'm making one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Atlantis, Weir stood on the balcony, staring into the blue churning of the Gate and the rainbow effect of the iris. Suddenly, the energy shield shattered and a large mass came barreling through. Sheppard and his team were sprawled on the floor. Havoc sighed and sat down on the steps, the Gate deactivating. He looked up at a shocked Weir.

"Ya, gotta love this job!"


	3. Betrayal?

_**A/N: I needed a chapter to eat up time in between a crossover chapter I needed to do with GundamX67. So, yeah... its short...**

* * *

Havoc stood over her, fire crackling in one palm, a battered and bruised Sheppard in the other. His eyes were impassive and lacked their usual emotion. He raised his fiery hand and slammed it down into John's body. Blood splattered onto her, making Teyla wince. She couldn't move, nor could she speak. The nightmare continued. Havoc turned his head to the left. Weir's voice screamed at Havoc to get on the ground. Havoc sneered and lifted an arm. A blast of color lanced out. Weir screamed. Havoc looked up. Teyla managed to look up at the sky, too. The Daedalus sat lazily overhead. Havoc snapped his fingers and the Daedalus shattered. He looked down at Teyla._

_**"Your pathetic race is a plague… For all of you ungrateful humans, who destroyed the galaxy with your presence, I openly will drag you to hell."**_

_Teyla sobbed and looked up at him with blurry eyes. This couldn't be Havoc. Her mind was playing tricks. She managed to speak._

_"Please… Havoc… Why? Why this…? What do you want?"_

_Havoc leaned close to her. He whispered in her ear…_

_**"…Destroy me…"**_

Teyla woke in a cold sweat. The digital clock sitting on a nightstand read **1:05 pm**. The open window revealed a calm sea, dark sky, and a full moon. The drapes rustled as the cool sea air brushed in. Teyla stood up quickly and walked out the door. She went straight to the control room. McKay and a few tired scientists were sitting around, pressing buttons. She walked up to McKay's station.

"Rodney, have you seen Havoc…?" She asked nervously. McKay looked up at her curiously.

"Last time I saw him, he was heading up to see Hermiod in the Daedalus… but that was well over an hour ago."

"Can you use the cities sensors to find him?"

Rodney sighed with agitation and clicked a set of commands into his computer. The screen behind him flipped to a city image. Hundreds of white dots moved about the city, but there was one yellow dot that was the size of a watermelon on the north pier. No doubt that was where Havoc was training. No one smart would be within three hundred meters of him when he was training. Rodney turned to the Athosian but she was gone. He shook his head and concentrated on his work.

* * *

Teyla stood on the north pier. There was nothing there, the pier was completely empty. She was so positive that Havoc had been there. Had he been on a different pier and she just read the map wrong…? Or did he sense her presence and just not with to talk to her? She started to turn. She felt Havoc presence in the area, but not on the ground. She looked over her shoulder and up. Havoc was falling from the sky. Energy was orbiting around his front, small controlled explosions by his feet. He coursed to the ground with incredible speed. Right before he hit the ground, he slammed his fist into the metal of the pier. A ripple shot out from his fist and the area froze.

**_"LIGHT BREAKER!"_**

There was an incredible explosion and the pier was engulfed in a bright flash of light. The sound of wrenching metal made Teyla cover her ears. When the light dissipated, Teyla saw an Asguard shield lining the floor. That was why he went to bug Hermiod. Havoc was sweating and walked up to her, deactivating the shield.

"Ha! Still can't regulate the energy!"

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to fuse the energies between a hyperspace window and my own energy to make a powerful attack, but so far, all I get is a huge overload. Kind of tiring anyway… What may I help you with?" Teyla blushed and thought back to the dream. She shook her head. Havoc's eyes held no speck of evil. She shook her head and walked back to the door, leaving a very confused Havoc standing on the pier. He turned to the pier and activated the shield again, muttering to himself.

"I think this just got a little more interesting…"


	4. Failed Experiment

* * *

"Havoc… I think you need to lay off the coffee… seriously…"

"Bah! I had a late night! Get off my case!"

"No… I have to agree with Rodney on this one… You've had… how many…?"

"I think he's up to thirty three…"

"Thirty seven…"

"I don't need to stop drinking this stuff. I'm not awake yet."

"Havoc? You've been awake for the whole time… and you've got a caffeine problem…"

"Your footprints are melting holes in the floor!"

"Shut your face, Rodney…"

Havoc looked behind himself. Sure enough, the floor was venting steam in the shape of his footsteps. He shrugged and went back to his coffee. His thirty seventh coffee. He had never had it before and now he had become addicted to it. Sadly, the caffeine overdose was making his energy control erratic. Radek had tapped his shoulder in the hallway and Havoc had almost decapitated him with a whip of light. He got a few hairs off his head, but otherwise, he missed. Such was the powers of the ultimate life form on a coffee rush.

"I heard you refused to spar with Teyla or Ronon four times already…" Sheppard said, changing the subject. Havoc stared back. "Why?" Havoc put down the coffee mug and turned so his shoulder was facing John.

"Punch me here was hard as you can. C'mon, let loose." Sheppard shrugged and pulled a hand back. His fist came slamming down onto Havoc's shoulder. His fingers made a creaking like snapping sound and his hand was sore beyond belief. John swore. Havoc shook his head. "My skin has become far too hard for direct attacks. Like punching naquadah. Can you imagine the pain they would suffer if they just laid into me like they usually do?"

Sheppard cradled his hand and stared at the spot he had hit. There wasn't even movement. Rodney kept tapping into the control panel and muttering. Havoc looked around the screen.

"What'cha doin' now McKay?"

"I'm researching the Asurans for a weakness, like the Replicators. It would help if I had some of their matter though… to test on." Havoc smiled and opened his robotic palm. A section of the nano bots hit the panel. They contorted and made a tiny Replicator spider. Rodney flinched and fell backwards as the tiny spider scooted in his direction, squeaking. Sheppard sobered up quickly. Havoc laughed.

"Aw… He likes you..."

"Your arm is made of Asuran blocks!"

"Duh! What else…?"

Rodney started thinking. Havoc saw the look on his face and so did Sheppard. Rodney had an idea. And that meant something was going to be blown up by the end of the day.

* * *

Havoc was knocked out on the observation table in the isolation room. He had agreed to this, but he didn't know how Rodney was planning to test this. He had a ton of wires and tubes attached to his robot arm. McKay and a few scientists were running about, carrying advanced tools and scanners, dressed in Has Mat suits. Up in the observation deck, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and Weir watched impatiently. McKay found what he was looking for. A bottle containing the Asuran blocks that they had found their first year in Atlantis. They had been deactivated for some time now, but they couldn't be to sure.

McKay scraped a few of the cells off Havoc's arm and put them under a microscope. After a minute, he looked up to the window.

"Havoc's molecules are definitely Asuran, but they seem to be a more primitive model. They are only able to complete tasks that he mentally gives them. I don't know if they have the same aggression programming in the core as the others though. But it's safe to say that we don't have anything to worry about with these." Weir sighed in relief and smiled.

"Good job Rodney." Rodney nodded and turned around…

…Knocking over the containment cell of Havoc's molecules and the Asuran cells. The Asuran cells felt the energy from Havoc's and reactivated. An alarm rang in the room. The scientists struggled to contain the breach. The two breeds of cells merged. A metallic smear formed on the floor. It leapt in the air and slammed into Havoc's arm, molding with his cells. A dash of red arched down the silver, like veins. Rodney turned up to the window.

"Seal the Lab! We have a containment breach…!"

* * *

_Deep in Havoc's mind, an unwelcome guest intruded. Havoc was suppressed down in the programming as the new breed of Replicator overpowered his unguarded mind. Havoc snarled as the unfathomable aggression flowed through him…_

* * *

Havoc's arm twitched and a giant curved blade arched out, suspended by silvery rope. The Blade sliced down and cleaved a scientist in two. Havoc slowly got up, the cords on his arms melting. The creature stood up. Rodney was in shock, shaking and stepping backwards. Havoc looked pissed. His eyes were flinty and cold. A series of red tattoos arched over his face. The arm twitched and the blade retracted. The new Havoc sneered.

**_"This host is much better that the first… I reward you by letting you live till I'm done." _**The Shadow Havoc had somehow been resurrected in the form of this heartless Asuran symbiote. Rodney fell to the ground.

"Sh- Shadow Havoc…?"

**_"Ha! That weakling is dead. I am Inverse Havoc. All of his frustration and anger at the humans are multiplied and carried out by me… I am just a servant to his wishes."_**

He leapt up into the air and blasted the window out of the observation deck. Weir and the others fell back. Havoc stepped into the box. He eyed the group with distaste. He turned his arm into a gun barrel and aimed it at Weir. Teyla yelled at him. He whipped the barrel around at her. It knocked into the side of her head, sending her sprawling. He planted a foot on her back and placed the barrel to her head. Energy hummed behind her ear. Inverse Havoc laughed, but then stopped. He suddenly threw himself against the glass and fell back to the ground floor. His true self spoke as he slammed into the floor.

"This is my body! Leave Teyla alone!" Inverse Havoc began to fade.

"_Why protect that human… Why… they took all your hope… all your friends…_" He disappeared. Havoc lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Not them… the Ancients… Wait till Earth…" Havoc whispered as he fell into a deep sleep…

* * *


	5. Self Improvement

**(A/N: This chapter contains graphic… uh…. graphic…ness… uh… whatever. Note to some: The "T" rating may be completely dragged into the street and shot in this chapter. Those with weak constitutions should be cautious in this chapter… Aw, who am I kidding? THERE'S BLOOD AND FLESH! WAHAHAHA! I'm crazy!)**

**(Okay… rant over. Read the damn page.)

* * *

**

Havoc had been contained successfully in the prison chamber without any resistance. Weir eventually had to cover her ears from Havoc's pleas to kill him. She couldn't bear to her his pathetic cries, let alone carry them out. Teyla almost broke down in the isolation chamber, running off to her room with Sheppard and Rodney on her heels. Weir was surprised more than anyone when he began begging her to end his life. She saw him come close to this when he first came here a year ago. He had refused all food and water, prompting his own punishment for a crime he technically didn't commit. Such was true now, and he still was willing to sacrifice his life over another.

Weir decided to take a chance and visit Havoc in the prison room. She had just finished her report for Earth and had Radek preparing it for transit. She walked down the empty hallway, footsteps echoing in the abyss. She didn't need to keep guards up; Havoc wasn't willing to go anywhere. She turned into the dark prison room and looked through the bars. She screamed at what she saw.

Havoc was hunched over, breathing in painful, rank air. Droplets of blood glittered down to the floor, dripping from the corner of his mouth. His teeth were clenched, bits of something stuck in between the incisors. He had ripped the cloth off his right side. Where his Asuran Arm was, there was just a stump, blood splashing out and bits of flesh and bone hanging loosely off. The edges of the wound had sickening scars and gouges, where he had gnawed and scratched the arm off. The horrid display drew attention from his blurred eyes, tears welling up from the dark, impassive depths.

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth yelled. She went grip her radio for a medical team, when Havoc looked up.

"Wait… Please… Don't…" He gasped, coughing more blood. He stumbled as the lack of fluids made his brain falter. Weir covered her mouth and moved closer to the shield.

"You don't deserve to die… no one deserves what you're putting yourself through…" She whispered. Havoc shook his head as new tears appeared in his eyes.

"I saw what I did… I felt blood on my hands… I also saw the past… my past… the horrid years… I deserve to die…"

"No. You don't. I've got to radio Carson…" Weir said, turning to the door. She sent an emergency beacon to Carson. McKay could trace it to her.

_**"I KILLED THOUSANDS!"**_

Elizabeth stopped and eyed him with great sadness and curiosity. Havoc let loose a sob. She had never seen the warrior cry. In good times and bad, he had always had a smile. Even on his deathbed, Havoc had always seen the good things in life, despite the unimaginable physical and emotional pain he had suffered. Now, seeing the soldier cry, but not from the physical pain, made her stop cold.

"I killed them all…" Havoc said through tears. "I saw them all waste away…. My hands… they ripped and slaughtered the skulls and bodies of all… even children… God… I killed children… and seniors… The work of the devil… and they said it was a testing experiment… Those who passed… got their memories wiped… those who lost… They were killed by ME!" Weir noticed that the arm he had ripped off was lying in a puddle of crimson fluid off to the side. The product of the Ancients. No wonder Havoc despised them so.

Carson and Rodney suddenly rounded the corner looking into the room. McKay stopped and gagged at the sight of the soldier. Carson, who had a stronger stomach regarding blood, stared, mouth open. He walked forward. Havoc froze and turned. The arm on the floor had liquefied and leapt onto his back. Havoc, using his one good arm, formed a shield around the mass and struggled to keep it down. He groaned.

**_"Chevron is not pleased with you scum…!"_**

Rodney rushed forward to deactivate the shield. An unseen hand gripped the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. Havoc glared at him as a small lightning storm erupted under his hand. The metallic voice fought for dominance in the thunder.

_"You are pathetic… your programming was perfect…"_

_**"IT WAS FLAWED!"**_

_"You were perfect! The ultimate life form!"_

_**"I WAS A MACHINE!"**_

_"That is what you shall remain no matter how hard you try!" _Havoc's blood ran cold and his eye grew wide. _"The blood that paints the floor… the Ancients infused that blood with their best technology… Every drop of that blood was designed for the sole purpose of keeping that pathetic heart beating. You are a machine. You are a gun!"_

_**"SILENCE!"**_

A crystal had rolled out of Rodney's bag when he fell. The dead ZPM. Havoc saw it in the corner of his eye. He looked it over, and eyed the machine trying to attack him. Havoc snarled and thrust a hand through the energy shield and the bars. Blisters and wells of blood exploded onto his only arm. He grabbed the ZPM and ripped his hand back. Lifting his hands, he jammed the ZPM into the mass of Asuran blocks. The nano-bots froze and held their place. Slowly, the massive amount of evil was sucked into the crystal. It started to glow green and the room grew quiet. Havoc wobbled and fell next to the infused green Zed PM….

Havoc got his arm stitched up and had a metallic stint placed over the stump. He had lost a lot of his blood, but that never stopped him before. Havoc refused to speak to anyone but Weir, and it was only to tell her to force Carson to dismiss him from the Infirmary. Machine or not, he had to go and save Earth. He would take the ZPM-Prison with him. He was a machine…

…But a machine with a grudge.


	6. Splitting Up

**

* * *

EARTH**

**UNDER CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN**

**STARGATE COMMAND**

**5:46 AM**

Samantha Carter sat at the control console, deep in thought. Lines of code commands and equations drifted down and up like digital rain in the Matrix. The humming screens featured her greatest work yet, giving a whole new dimension to understanding the event horizon. No pun intended. Every once in a while, she would glance up at the Gate, thinking on all the mysteries it held, all the shocking twists and turns it may still keep locked away. Thinking like that kept her going, hoping that her work would make an impressionable dent in the dark veil surrounding the Gate and the Gate makers.

Daniel walked in behind the wall of metal and lights, his hands in his pockets, eyes on the floor. Carter turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah…" He groaned, smiling weakly. "I keep thinking about what's out there, floating around… It is the type of thing to keep you awake… Where's Walter?" Carter shrugged and kept typing. Daniel sat down in the chair next to her, eying the Gate. He blinked once. The Gate groaned and the inner ring began to spin. Carter and Daniel jumped and went to it. Daniel hailed Walter's radio, since he should have been in the control room. Carter was clicking commands into the computer. In the Gate room, a group of armed soldiers came from the side doors and hefted their weapons in the direction of the Gate. The seventh chevron locked.

The silvery blue vortex spiraled out of the Gate and retracted back in. Walter rushed in behind Carter and snatched his seat from Daniel. He placed his hand on the registration scanner.

"Closing the iris…" The metallic blades arched down and began to seal the Gate. The opening the size of a basketball was all that was left…

A white clad arm burst from the event horizon by the elbow and gripped the iris. The Gate groaned and the metallic blades screeched to a halt. The computers in the control room screamed and spat out random segments of code. Walter and Carter fought for dominance as the computers became overridden with foreign code. The arm in the Gate heaved and shoved the iris back up a few meters. A person attached to the arm stepped out of the event horizon. The iris slammed shut behind him, shaking the Gate as the device shut down. Everyone stared.

The figure was very tall. Black, spiky hair leapt from his scalp, three streaks of silver arched from the center of his forehead. Silver eyes beamed reflected light out over the room. A sinewy scar lashed down over the right eye. The clothing worn was a white trench coat with the Earth symbol stamped on the chest. The right sleeve was tucked in, a metal plate sat where the right arm should be. A glowing pack was strapped to the back of the left shoulder. Red pants tucked into combat boots, the bottoms layered in naquadah. Havoc was slightly slouched over.

"Freeze!" A young gunner yelled. Havoc whipped his head around and sneered. He pulled his hand back and slammed a fist into the ground.

**_"Soul Thread!"_** A wall made of ice and spears of water leapt out of the ground and slammed into the gunner. A wall of flame arched up behind the ice and threw the human into the wall. A soldier yelled and a wall of bullets shot towards the super human. Havoc lifted his hand, open palmed and the bullets froze in the air. Havoc swung around and emitted a clear shockwave.

**_"Time Break!"_** The humans found themselves frozen in place. Havoc strolled up to the nearest guard and smile. "Nap time…" The room was filled with the sound of rushing wind and the humans were all sent to the floor. Carter and Daniel were speechless. Havoc turned to look at the control room. Walter tapped the controls. The blast door began to lower and the alarm siren activated. Before the door could get completely sealed, a hand gripped the bottom of the steel. The machines in the door screeched as they were sent into overload. Havoc raised the door and sneered. There was a bright flash of light and Havoc appeared behind them. Daniel whipped around. Havoc was on one knee, holding a disk up to him. Havoc smile.

"Greetings from Atlantis, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

* * *

**PEGASUS GALAXY**

**PSX-5637**

**3:00 AM: LOCAL TIME**

Sheppard swore as he tripped over another root. The team had been stumbling over these damn plants for a good hour. The trees were like giant redwoods, but the roots were plentiful and snaking around the ground. It was near impossible to keep the proper balance when a root was always underfoot. Sheppard fantasized of bringing a chainsaw with him on missions, and regulations be damned.

Teyla's people had traded with the inhabitants long ago, but these people moved deeper and deeper into the woods each time the second moon rose, marking a new year. Eventually, the people just became too hard to find. The UAV had found a type of clearing with distinguishable heat signatures. Sheppard hoped that it was the village they were looking for. What really got his interest was the amount of energy readings the clearing held. Perhaps the locals had an operation piece of Atlantian machinery.

The humans found the opening; the moonlight began to break through. The sound of human cheers and bright flashes of light signaled a celebration. John smiled, thinking that a celebration after this trek was just the thing to make him happy and make Rodney shut the hell up about the long walk. He had been cramming down breakfast bars for the whole trip. John looked around the last tree.

The cheers were really screams of pain and shock. The bright flashes of light were the weapons firing from a Wraith Cruiser in orbit. The large village had been turned into a small sun, flames eating away flesh and bones, people running and spreading the smell of rotten meat. A beam transporter activated in front of them. An Asuran soldier stood in front of John. Their weapons melted and fell to the ground as they were frozen by shock and an invisible force. The Asuran man smiled. They knew that form anywhere.

Inverse Rekhyt sneered as he closed a fist.

**_"Good to see you again, Colonel Sheppard…"_**

The Inverse fist came slamming down on John's face. The world went to black.

* * *

**A/N: Story is going to be half and half now. Havoc's on Earth and the team is fighting the Inverse Asurans in the Pegasus Galaxy. Havoc's end will hold more humor though...**


	7. Setting Boundaries

_"Greetings from Atlantis. What you are about to see and hear is part of a confidential secret that the SGA has known for over a year. We discovered him… or rather…" _The digital Elizabeth Weir said on the screen of the briefing room. _"He found us… His name is Havoc. He is an experimental soldier of the Ancients in an attempt to fight the Wraith and use the Asuran technology. Havoc possesses ascended DNA that enables him to manipulate energy and increase his normal strength. Most of the facts surrounding him are for you to discover, seeing as we aren't fairly sure that he is completely solved either. We do know he is capable of many wondrous things, including creating a hyperspace window, summoning a portable ring platform, and use a power we call metamorphosis._

_"This power enables him to transform into a type of bio-genetic dragon. I know it sounds like a fairy tale or a delusional rant, but I assure you, it is quite real… I am done with my speech… but the Atlantis team has collected a series of home movies they but together for Havoc and your viewing pleasure…"_

The screen showed Colonel Sheppard walking down a hallway, beckoning the camera behind him. An angered McKay grumbled, obviously working the device. Sheppard came to a door and stopped him.

_"This is cool… When Havoc goes all feral… or when he is a dragon, he takes a whole new personality and calls himself Chevron. Short for the Chevron Dragon. Check this…" _The camera whipped around and showed a large room where a gigantic golden dragon lay in the sun from an overhead window. It was asleep. Sheppard snuck up to the snout of the sleeping giant and pulled a steel wool brush from a sleeve. He reached down and tickled the scaly nostril, making the dragon sneeze fire on the floor. The beast ripped its head up, both eyes on its nose.

**_"God damn it! Sheppard!"_** The titan screamed, Sheppard and McKay laughing. The next camera shot was of Beckett trying to get Havoc to come down off a girder, holding a needle in his hand.

_"Havoc, are we going to have to go through this every time you need a shot?"_

_"I don't fucking care! Get that needle away from me!"_

_"Get down here! Now!"_

_"Not in this lifetime, aye?" _Havoc yelled back tauntingly. The camera showed the back of Havoc, now with only one arm walking down a hallway. Sheppard jogged up to him.

_"Want to say something to the folks on Earth?"_

Havoc turned around, looked at the camera, smiled, and placed a hand over the lens. The video feed ended. The lights in the room lifted to a brighter setting. Landry leaned back in his chair, turning to the team. Carter was staring at the blank screen, as was Daniel. Vala was shocked at the sight of the dragon, but Teal'c remained impassive. Landry stood up.

"I think Atlantis was sincere in letting this Ancient help us. From what he did to the Gate room, I guess he really is that powerful."

"I think Atlantis has indeed given us a great weapon to fight the Ori." Teal'c rumbled.

"But he's still a person, Teal'c. That means we just can't force him to do anything he doesn't want…" Sam argued. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we could anyway…"

"Is that why you sent Mitchell to get him out of the holding room…?" Vala asked. Daniel nodded.

"I wonder why they haven't gotten here yet..."

To answer his question, a commotion started outside. The guard was yelling.

"Hey! You can't come up here! You need security clearance!"

"My bad…. I think I put my card somewhere…"

"Hey! What are you…? ARGH!" The door came smashing down and the guard was crumpled on top of it. Havoc walked in the room with a very embarrassed Mitchell. He looked around the room and snorted. Landry, still keeping an eye on the disposed man on the floor, looked up at Havoc.

"What's so funny?"

"You humans… I keep finding more and more I like about you people…"

Mitchell walked forward. "Sir, I apologize. I told him to wait, but he…" The General lifted a hand.

"At this point, I just want to assess Havoc's abilities with a few tests first. I think that would be a fair judgment?" Mitchell nodded. Havoc looked confused.

"What tests?"

"Never mind about that. They don't come till tomorrow. For now, we'll make sure you have a room for your stay." With that Havoc nodded and followed the team down the hallway.

* * *

After the whole experience of the briefing room, Sam got Havoc the suite in reservation. Havoc requested a smaller domicile, but he was stuck with it. After being bombarded with questions and statements from Daniel Jackson, he shut himself away. He was about to get an uninvited visitor.

Vala quietly opened the door, sending a thin beam of light away from the opening and across the black room. She had seen the glowing package Havoc brought with him and her old tendencies got the best of her. Such was her choice, to see what he guarded from them. She saw the bag on the far table, opening glowing green, casting a thin outline on the wall. She snuck inside and edged her way to the target.

Opening it with one hand, she pulled the green ZPM Prison out of the bag. Her eyes glinted with the steely air of her old treasure hunter side. Vala contemplated the action of telling Carter about the ZPM. But why was it green?

Her small discovery was blind sided by a dark voice behind her.

"This room is private. What is your intension…?" Vala whipped around to find Havoc standing there, eye glowing in the dark. He had not been in the room when she first looked in. His pupils were the slits again; angry designs lining his irises. He ripped the ZPM out of her hands with inhuman speed and set it on the mattress. He stared down at her. All of Vala's senses were screaming at her to talk her way out of this, or run. She couldn't do either. Those eyes were that of the devil, keeping her in place. Havoc spoke.

"Tell anyone of this, and I will hold no remorse for this bases' destruction… got it? This may be a power source to you or even a treasure, but in reality, in the wrong hands, this thing can kill all of you humans like never seen before. Go."

Vala left the room as fast as possible. She walked down the bright hallway, periodically checking behind her. Whatever that was, it wasn't the person in the briefing room. She felt a pang of sorrow for the Ancients when she realized that was going to be fighting them.

* * *

**PEGASUS GALAXY**

Sheppard and his team woke in a Wraith ship holding bay. But the walls were covered with Asuran blocks. Somehow, the tiny machines had taken on the habits of Replicators. John swore as he felt his forehead, finding a nasty cut where the Inverse Rekhyt had knocked him out. Ronon was standing by the door, keeping an eye on the hallway. Teyla was next to Sheppard, staring down at McKay, who was still asleep, but drooling. Sheppard groaned and kicked him in the shin. McKay yelled and sat up.

"What happened…?"

"That's what I want to know…" John groaned. A dark laughter echoed over the air.

**_"You're human minds are so pathetic…"_**

Inverse Rekhyt fell to the ground from the ceiling. He drew himself up and sneered at them. Sheppard rushed to the bars.

"Listen! Rekhyt! I know you're in there! Fight these things!" Rekhyt just laughed and snatched his collar through the bars, forcing Sheppard up into them.

**_"I will say this once, and only once. I am not the deceased Rekhyt. I am an Asuran who has taken the persona of him. The one of our kind you know as Inverse Havoc is simply using your friend like a Goa'uld."_**

"How do you know of the Goa'uld…?"

**_"This is bigger than you can think. Your enemies, the Goa'uld, the Wraith, the Asurans, the Ori, and the newly reformed Ancients have been unable to wipe you out because they were vain. Now, they all want one thing. To see humans dead. I'm guessing you sent Havoc to Earth, then?"_**

Sheppard didn't say anything, but his eyes gave him away. Inverse Rekhyt laughed.

**_"Excellent… excellent… You don't know it, but it would have been better for all humans if you had just killed him instead…"

* * *

_**


	8. Virtual Evolution: X Form

**_"Personally, I don't know who screwed us over more… Humans or the Ancients…"_**

"Why is Havoc such a burden to Earth?" Teyla asked, agitated by the casual ranting of Inverse Rekhyt. The Asuran had even formed a chair out of blocks to make him comfortable. Rekhyt stared back at her.

**_"Don't pretend you don't know… Your dreams… the dreams of blood and angst… Ah… I see I have struck a nerve…" _**He said, laughing at the fear sparking in her eyes. **_"Surly you don't think it's a simple nightmare, do you? Those are messages that his subconscious is trying to let out. But so far, he can only project them over the Wraith network… You are nothing but an eavesdropper between his programming and his mind…"_**

"What will happen to him?" Sheppard growled through the bars.

**_"The Ancients are quite brilliant, really… too brilliant for their own good… They set up a failsafe on Earth… A little timer that will countdown to the revolution… Havoc, however, is the bomb and the timer…_**

**_"The ancients set up a piece of machinery in the Gate, so deep in the programming code, mere humans would never find it. When Havoc stepped through, the timer begins the countdown. Havoc will become the Ancient's last weapon… whether he want's to or not. It starts a process that we call the XYZ function. Each form is one step closer to the Armageddon of the Ancients. With each full evolution, Havoc will become more and more consumed by anger and rage. When that happens, Earth will… well… not to be cliché or anything, but… boom!"_**

"Then why capture us?" Ronon growled. Rekhyt snarled.

**_"Once base evolution is reached, Havoc will be unable to distinguish his enemies from friends. If it moves, he'll kill it. This is as big a problem to us as it is to you. I wanted to tell you in person that we will need your assistance…"_**

Before any more questions were asked, the humans were beamed away and Inverse Rekhyt melted into the wall.

* * *

**EARTH**

**SGC**

Havoc leaned against the wall, watching a nervous Dr. Lee begin a diagnostic on the Avatar chair. Since they couldn't have Havoc ripping his way through a practice course in real life, he'd have to settle for the virtual reality world of the chair. Everyone was a bit concerned that it would do to Havoc what it did to Teal'c. Havoc didn't seem all that worried. No machine can keep up with me, he had bragged.

Dr. Lee stood up. "Well… that should be about it… The chair will still learn from you, but not in the sense of personality wise. It will just take some information and throw it out for you to test yourself on."

"Can you make it hard?" Havoc asked. Lee shook his head.

"Well… Yeah… but it will depend on how well you do the first time." He said, walking out to the hall to beckon SG-1 inside. Havoc dashed to the controls and raised the level of difficulty.

_10 percent! That's for children… Step it up to 60… _He thought, slamming a finger down on the Enter button. He dashed back to the wall. He did all that in a quarter of a second. SG-1 walked in. Havoc smiled. He walked up to the chair.

"Let's step it up. Lee…? Start 'er up…" He snapped the wires out of the helmet, making the nervous doctor yell. Havoc took the wire and set it upon his arm, above the nerves. The machine connected him to the software. The first person screen from Havoc's point of view appeared active and showed a dark hallway. Dr. Lee looked over the information and swore loudly.

"He set the difficulty too high! Instead of one Anubis soldier, there'll be a Prior! I don't know if he can handle that!" Lee tried to deactivate the chair. The in game Havoc yelled.

**_"Dark Network!"_** A black cord acted like a whip across the hands, beating Lee back. Havoc smiled.

_"C'mon Doc! Let me have a little fun…?"

* * *

_

Havoc had spawned in the service elevator in level 23. He wore a billowing black cloak, and he had a right arm. It wasn't Asuran, but he could still manipulate it to some extent. Havoc looked around and spoke to the ceiling.

"Alright, what do I do…?" Carter's voice answered in his ear. It was like she was right behind him.

_"You need to get down 5 levels to the Gate room. A Prior just started a beach head."_

"Right… One question… Can I use my ascended powers?"

_"Sure? Why not?"_

Havoc smiled and lifted a hand. A tiny sphere of light came to life in his palm. He leaned over, planting it on the ground, like sowing a seed. Havoc stood up and lifted a foot.

"Time for a cheat code… **_Soul Thread!_**" He screamed. A ring of light formed on the ground beneath and a hole four feet in diameter exploded into the concrete. Havoc fell through and looked around into the room He had dropped into a bathroom on level 24. Looking up, he notice the hole he left behind was a few feet in front of the elevator. He should have sensed the movement. Havoc ground his teeth. _Damn lag… _he thought. Walking into the hallway, he noticed something wrong.

The alarms were silent. No personnel ran past. Not even a damn spinning red light. Just silence. Had the Prior already breached the control room…? Or was there a third party in the programming they didn't expect. Expecting the worse, Havoc stepped into the hallway. He clasped his hands together and a solid ring of light formed on his wrist. He slammed it into the wall and the world melted like ice under the sun. He reappeared in the Gate room.

The area was breached, the vacuum of the Prior beach head sucking their out of him. The room was a blue hell, silence blocking all senses. Havoc saw the Prior, standing in the center of this crater of sound, staring at him, the rippling Gate behind him. The soldier winced as he gained a migraine. He could live for a few minutes without air, but after that, he would begin to suffocate. Havoc stepped foreword, arm glowing. The Prior spoke.

_"Za… Za… Your name is so close…Your family name… weapon of the gods ... Your true purpose is nigh… and this pathetic simulation of life is the first step…"_

Havoc's blood ran cold as he realized this was no longer a game. His subconscious mind had jacked into the system, the programming taking charge. Havoc swore internally as he jumped back, sending a cloud of pixilated dust into the air. The room flashed as Havoc screamed in pain. On his left wrist, an X made of light formed. Havoc blacked out, the world drifting into nothing.

In reality, the chair was going into overload, the screen long since on fire. Havoc's body was venting steam; the eyes clenched shut, teeth bared into fangs. A rumbling roar of pain issued from him; before anyone could do anything, Havoc had opened his eyes. They were the daggers, a brilliant light on his only hand. An X of light was forming. Tattoos of black and blue swirls were arching up his arm. The X became a black tattoo on his wrist. Havoc's eye flared wider, staring to glow in a golden light. Suddenly, Havoc's face changed back, the true owner fighting back. The tattoos vanished, but the X on his hand remained. Havoc looked around the room and ripped the wire off his arm. Quickly, he walked away, leaving the humans in a quiet stupor.


	9. Chain Reaction: XY Form Forced

Havoc had just been cleared by the doctors and was staying in his room. No one could explain the strange tattoos or the flow of energy that Havoc had created. They weren't ready for that. Atlantis may have been, but the humans on Earth had never seen so much come from one person. Havoc wasn't surprised. If something didn't blow up or he didn't break one of the laws of physics at least once a week, he'd start to feel like something was amiss. No one was seriously hurt, though Dr. Lee was weeping over the destruction of the 8 year project. Not that anyone else was truly shedding a tear.

What shocked everyone was that Landry had gotten a request from George Hammond and Jack O'Neill to have Havoc and SG-1 attend a Homeworld Security Banquet in Washington. They want to use the party as a cover for Jack and Hammond to meet Havoc, but they also wanted to show Havoc how different Earth was. Though there was much objection from Doc Landry at first, her father seemed dead set on sending Havoc. Havoc, however, had said nothing about it. Yet everyone could see his interest in the way he walked and the spark behind his gaze.

The team waited in the briefing room for Havoc. He was incredibly late, making even Teal'c slightly impatient. The humans were dressed in military uniforms, even Landry in his dark blue suit. He glanced at his watch. They would have to attend the banquet in three hours, and they were going by plane. Havoc couldn't have forgotten the deadline.

Just when Landry was about to go looking for Havoc himself, the door opened. Havoc was dressed in a black suit, golden chains stemming from his shoulders. He had a right arm, catching Sam's attention. Despite all the flair, his wild mane was still untamed, the three streaks of silver in separate directions.

"How do you have a right arm?" Carter asked, surprised by the sudden growth of the appendage. Havoc shook his head.

"This limb is made of ionized energy. It's solid to some extent, but not able to withstand a powerful blow. I think it's better to have a fake arm than none at all, eh?"

"We'd better leave now if we want to get there tonight…" Mitchell sighed. Havoc thought for a second.

"Do you have coordinates for this building? Maybe even a satellite scan for the city in question…?"

Landry and Havoc smiled.

* * *

The hall was huge titan of steel and glass. The sky was dark and cold, as the slow and deserted street stretched in front of it. Chauffeurs took cars and doormen let people in through the glass portals. The area was buzzing with talk. Everyone attending knew of the Stargate program, so security clearance was exceptionally high.

The side of the building offered a balcony with tables and light fixtures hanging like stalagmites. The air was still. There was a rushing sound like a vacuum cleaner and five rings of white light spawned a foot off the ground. The pillar flared and disappeared, leaving six visitors on the balcony, standing over a scorch mark. Havoc looked down and rubbed some of the soot away with his new shoes.

"I still need to work on that…"

"This is the right place, though…"

Havoc went for the door handle, when Landry rushed forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"I know that everyone in that room knows about the Gate, but try to keep a low profile." Havoc sighed. Havoc trying to keep a low profile was like trying to get a boulder to fly. Havoc twisted the knob of the door and opened it.

The group dispersed quickly, leaving Havoc his own devices. He started by raiding the refreshments table. The room was large, full to the brim with generals and colonels, each clasping a wine glass. The room was decorated in crystal and art. Some tables held ice sculptures. One was a model of the Stargate in ice. Havoc shook his head. Teal'c was talking to General O'Neill, who was accompanied by General Hammond. Carter, Vala, and Daniel were eyeing the ice sculptures with curiosity. Mitchell was entertaining a group of generals, while Landry hung off to the side.

Havoc refused an offered wine glass and went to a bare spot, where the crowd had drifted away. He didn't like this. His soldier's sense was screaming at him. So many people were surrounding him, and there were so few exits. Havoc stood out, being the only one in black and seven feet tall. He cursed himself for that, too. Something was at the back of his mind, gnawing at him. He couldn't place it, but there was an imbalance. Carter emerged from the crowd, walking towards him.

"After General O'Neill gives his speech, he wants to talk to you."

"Carter, tell Mitchell and Daniel that there's been a problem."

Carter was suddenly alert. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know why, but I sense an Ascended being of considerable power nearby…"

"What!" Havoc hissed at her loud exclamation.

"Don't cause a scene… The being is headed this way, probably sent by the Ancients to scout my location… I can't get a grip on its energy levels yet, but if it poses a threat, I may have to retaliate."

"By retaliate, you mean…"

"I will try to lead it from here, but it may also want you and the others. Shit may hit the fan in this building."

"Could it be friendly?"

"Ha! If it was friendly, it would have done something to show itself by now."

He sent Carter away quickly and returned to his post. Jack and George were now on the stage, the lights dimming and attention being slowly drawn to them. A single spotlight focused on Jack. The general looked over the crowd.

"I know that I'm not much of a speaker kind of person, but a few certain individuals think I'm the only one they want doing this sort of thing…" Jack started, eyeing Hammond with a glare. "This banquet is one that is meant to be a type of recognition for the men and women of the SGC. And, once being a part of the frontline team, I can say that there is not greater honor than to step through the Gate and still be paid to do so. I know that some of you at the SGC can be a humongous pain in the ass to work with…" he directed this at Daniel, who looked back with an angry stare, "but I don't know of any other people who I could honestly shoot aliens with…"

Havoc listened to the speech silently, until his proximity alarm flared red. He craned his head 70 degrees and saw a shimmer behind the giant chandelier. It darted towards the stage. Havoc looked down at Daniel, who had caught his attention. He seemed to read Havoc's mind.

_Shit had hit the fan… It's headed for Jack…_

Havoc tried to stop the being with mental energy. He couldn't make a scene. The being slowed down, but Havoc's mind felt it's determination to reach the stand. Havoc snarled. Making a scene was what he did.

**_"Everyone! GET DOWN!" _**Havoc screamed, energy exploding out from under his feet. Ribbons of light forced nearby patrons to the ground, the others obeying the command, seeing a pillar of light burst from the floor. Havoc reached his fake arm up. **_"Soul Thread!"_**

A thick, pulsating beam of red light arched from his hand, streaking up to the glittering creature. It impacted, making a large explosion. A rain of crystals and glass slowly made their way to the crouched people. People began to scream and panic. Jack stood at the pedestal, staring at Havoc. The ascended being made a dash for the stage. Havoc leapt into the air and grabbed the shimmering spot. It flashed a bright light and Havoc fell to the ground, swearing. People began to have a fit over the spectacle and started to head for the exits. Jack saw the attacker flying towards him and flinched. The rippling spot froze. Jack stared into it.

**_"Particle Shockwave!"_**

A red slashing blade of light slammed into the being and knocked it to the ground. A person began to form. Havoc walked up to Jack, right sleeve torn and in smoking tendrils.

"Sir, Havoc of the Ascended Soldier Program, at your service…" Havoc said, smiling. Jack eyed his arm.

"I had a hunch that I'd like you…"

"I will require a paycheck, of course…"

"Ah. Nothing's free…"

"I'm told there are a lot of foods I have yet to try, if that's a hint."

Carter ran up behind him, dragging Daniel and Teal'c, with Vala close behind. Daniel walked up to the ascended being and glared down at it. Suddenly, he was shocked. Before him, lay a beaten Oma Desala.

"….Oma…? What the hell is this…?" Oma looked up at him.

"Anubis… He defeated me…. I came here to warn you. I did not know about him." She said, looking up at Havoc, who still watched her like a hawk.

"How is that possible? You were supposed to be an even match. How did he win?" Havoc snorted.

"Because she's weak, that's why." Everyone looked up at him confused. He sighed.

"Ascension doesn't cover up the obvious faults that lie in the very DNA. You have all the power of the Ancients and Ascended. Anubis has the power of the Ancients, the Ascended, the Goa'uld, and the human. Where one has a weakness, he has another fill in the blanks, so on and so forth. Like me, I am part Ancient, part Ascended, part Wraith, part human, and part bio-dragon. Where one falters, the others provide support. I could fight him forever, but it would only be a matter of time for him to find your pressure point and beat the hell out of it."

"Why is Anubis coming here?" Daniel asked. Before Oma could finish, a beam transporter kicked on in the center of the room. The Atlantis team appeared in the room, guns drawn and gear on. They looked ready for action. Havoc smiled, but was slightly annoyed. He jumped off the decimated stage.

"What's up guys? You get invited to this little shindig?" The team lifted their guns to him. Havoc froze. The room grew tense. Havoc frowned. "What the…"

The guns coughed and a wall of projectiles sped for him. Havoc axe kicked the ground and a table lying on the ground burst into the path of the bullets. Havoc snarled and lifted a hand to his head. It was hurting again. The team kept sending more bullets. Havoc saw Sheppard barking orders to the team. McKay and Ronon took the right flank, Teyla and Sheppard on the left. Havoc snarled. His head was pounding. The bullets kept going. Havoc screamed.

**_"CHAOS REQUIEM!"_**

A bubble of energy exploded out in all directions, knocking the humans over. The building, barely standing, swayed to and fro. Sheppard and the Atlantis team looked at Havoc and saw his eyes were glowing. The X on his hand was back, but now, a red Y was stamped on the center of it. Giant dragon wings had forced their way out of his back. A pair of angel wings was in between those. Havoc whipped his head down on the Atlantis humans and he raised a hand. All four of them were lifted by some invisible hand and were thrown against the wall. Havoc took a step towards John, venting steam from his mouth.


	10. Brief Vision

Things had gotten bad. After Inverse Rekhyt dropped them at the Gate, and having the preferred choice of leaving from the planet, Weir had given Sheppard and his team the order to apprehend Havoc however possible. They possessed RTD tranquilizer rounds, and they were merely trying to contain Havoc. Rekhyt had given them a device which they could use to monitor Havoc's current evolution. When it showed X form had been reached, they boarded the Daedalus. When Havoc began his attack in the banquet hall, they decided to move in. Teyla hated this plan, and openly discouraged it, not liking the fact that they were shooting at Havoc with no prior indication. Just drop in and start blasting. They needed to stop the XY form from being reached, but they had to be careful. It seemed like they had just started the chain reaction.

They had just hit the wall when the portable computer McKay had beeped.

_"XY Evolution achieved… process at 46 percent and rising…"_

Havoc had just grown his wings once more before his old programming kicked in. It was part of the evolution. Base programming was all he was now, the true Havoc buried beneath wires and code. The new Havoc snarled.

**_"Base programming initiated. Locating target…" _**he growled. Sheppard groaned as he sat up. His gun was in pieces on the floor. Havoc whipped his head around. **_"Target found. Destroy the humanoid…"_**

"Havoc! You're not well! We need to get you help!" Sheppard yelled. Havoc stared back.

**_"Base programming cannot be denied. Must follow instructions." _**In Havoc's eyesight, everything took a red hue, and a yellow targeting reticule appeared on Sheppard. Havoc stepped forward. Teyla rushed up from the side and blocked his path. Havoc froze. The sensors froze. **_"Analyzing for possible threat… Human female… partial Wraith DNA… NO THREAT." _**Teyla blinked, slightly agitated that she was deemed "not a threat", but she swallowed her pride. Havoc stooped down to her, snarling and steaming.

"Havoc… It is us… Your friends…" She said warily. Havoc snorted.

**_"Humans… You all destroyed my friends and family… I must destroy. I MUST DESTROY!"_**

"No! That was not us! The Ancestors! They are to blame! Havoc! Listen to us!"

A tear actually fell to the ground from a glowing eye. Teyla felt his emanating emotions and thoughts. She caught a glimpse of something. Something new. She reached for it with her mind. Havoc was too engrossed in it to notice the second observer. It was a repressed memory. If Havoc reverted, he probably wouldn't remember it. Teyla mentally blacked out.

* * *

_Teyla stood on a grassy plain on the edge of a Stargate platform. A line of children was assembled ahead of her. They were facing away, toward a group of humans who were deep in conversation. The children were also chatting, although in whispers. She saw something. A young Havoc, possibly only ten or eleven years old stood by his older brother, Rekhyt. A small African boy with silver hair was smiling at him. Teyla heard their conversation._

"Hey, Havoc? What test do you think we'll have this time?" _He whispered. Havoc shrugged, scratching his robotic arm._

"Avon, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times… I don't know. I can only hope it's better than the training mission on Nat'l Route." _Havoc said, wincing at the sound of the planet's name. A girl with long red-brown hair leaned forward and looked at him, concerned._

"Is the arm hurting again?" _Havoc smiled._

"Cool it, Kayla. I've been looking into it. I'm fine…" _Kayla kept an eye on him. Havoc scratched the arm again and Avon sighed, scratching the stubble of hair on his head. The adults turned to the children. The tallest spoke._

"Will numbers 26, 15, 14, 15, 17, and 22 step forward?" _Six kids stepped forward. The adults not speaking took them to the far side of the clearing. Havoc, his brothers, Avon, Kayla, and a few others remained in line. The tall one spoke again._

"All recruits except number 07 leave with the other officers through the Gate. Go to your quarters and remain there until otherwise told." _The children except for Havoc left, his friends and brothers eyeing him with concern. Four adults left, the tall one stayed. The kids on the other side of the clearing remained in place, watching. Havoc looked up to the man. The Gate didn't shut down._

"07, aka Havoc… Will you obey any and all orders given to you?"

"Yes, sir! Without hesitation, sir!"

"Then kill the others…"

"What!"

"They have been deemed a threat to the mission. All of them are defective and need to be disposed of…" _Havoc abandoned all military training. He clenched his fists and looked ready to attack the man._

"I, however, have not! I shall follow no such order!" _The man laughed and pulled back a sleeve. A crystal band with a button was attached. He pressed it. Havoc screamed in pain. Teyla wanted to rush forward and help him, but she couldn't move. A beam of light ascended from Havoc, whiting him out completely. The children on the other side of the clearing stared, scared of the light. They all were fairly trained in energy manipulation, but such a feat at their stage would kill them. Havoc screamed louder and the light dimmed. He was hunched over, away from Teyla. The man walked to the Gate and pressed the button twice. A force shield appeared as a dome over the clearing, fencing them in. He stared at Havoc._

"Kill them all. I shall be back in 26 hours to see your progress." _With that, he stepped through the Gate. A force field shimmered over the puddle. The Gate shut down. The children ran to Havoc, vomiting questions._

"Havoc! We saw the light!"

"What happened?"

"Why are we here?"

_Havoc laughed quietly. The voice Teyla feared came back, full circle._

_**"You're all so small… so… WEAK!" **Suddenly, a blade of nano-bots burst from the gut of one boy. He froze, reaching down to feel the wound. He fell over. A girl in the group screamed. Inverse Havoc's right side was covered in a scaly type armor, needles and spines jutting out. One eye was covered with a black crystal, a white core glowing for an eye. Inverse Havoc swung the blade up and down again. Teyla watched the savage carnage with horror. When Inverse Havoc was done, he screamed into the sky. Teyla blacked out._

* * *

Teyla woke in the ruined hall. Havoc was on the ground, vomiting. The wings had gone, along with the fake arm. The pad Rodney had beeped.

_"XY form canceled at 86 percent. Normal form reached 100 percent."_

Havoc stood up, shaking his head. He looked around the room. Teyla watched him carefully. He stood.

"Jesus… How long was I out?"

"You don't remember?" Carter asked, shocked. Havoc looked at Oma and Jack and back to Sam.

"I remember shooting her out of the air…" He said, pointing at Oma, who had begun to recover. "And something about twins…?" Jack smiled. Hammond ran up.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Havoc raised a finger.

"Wrong place, wrong time, sir…"

Just then, a sniper bullet shot past, hitting Havoc square between the eyes. Everyone watched as his body slowly hit the ground and an NID operative stepped from behind a pile of rubble, hefting a sniper rifle.

* * *


	11. Fluxed Capacitor

Everyone could just watch as Havoc fell backwards, a stream of blood arching from his forehead. His eyes blanked out and closed as he hit the ground. Teyla screamed. Sheppard swore and reached for a firearm. Rodney even looked pissed, ripping out his 9mm. Landry and Daniel rushed up to Havoc. Jack and Hammond looked at the NID agent. Sam was in shock, Teal'c and Vala staring wide eyed at Havoc's body. The agents smiled.

"The guys upstairs will just love to see what this guy's insides are like… Maybe even find a viable defense against our new "Ancient problem"…" Before he could finish, Sheppard and Rodney had fired a volley of shots. The man leapt away and took cover. He laughed. "I see… He was a friend. Too bad. Maybe his corpse can be sent back after tests are done!"

"Whose corpse, now?"

Everyone watched as Havoc stood back up. He held a bloody bullet in his hand, the ugly bruise left by the projectile already healing on his forehead. The humans were in shock when Havoc shook his head and coughed. The titan had already been shot, cut, drowned, blown up, and lost a total of 2 gallons of blood. It was everyone's idea that after all that, Havoc would at least be close to death. Not true in his case, where the application of death merely meant a six month nap.

The NID man signaled his friends, who burst through the wreckage of the front doors in vans. Havoc blinked. The van closest to him stopped and lifted off the ground. In a feat of telekinetic marvel, he used the vehicle as a giant marble, knocking two more of the black vans into a wall, making them blossom in a mushroom cloud of fire. Havoc looked back at the humans and snapped his fingers. A shimmering dome of light surrounded them. The two generals disappeared. Jack and the others remained. Havoc swore in Ancient. He apparently had enough energy to make a shield and teleport two people back to the SGC, but not enough for a few more people. A rain of bullets rattled against the ionized light. The shield flickered. They had maybe a minute or two before Havoc would be drained of all energy for the next ten hours.

The group got closer, so Havoc could narrow the shield. They looked around. Havoc noticed that Oma was gone. Daniel caught his gaze.

"She said something about getting some backup…?" he yelled, shrugging. Havoc snorted. It wasn't likely any of the Ancients would help him now. Not after his "mishap" that got him kicked out of their utopia. Havoc and the group ran in the bubble, past angered NID agents and into the parking lot. Jack looked around.

"We need some wheels." He and Havoc eyed a black limousine in the remaining parking spot. Havoc smiled and dashed forward. They grouped around the limo as Havoc brushed a hand on the door. The lock clicked and the doors sprung open. He ushered the humans in the limo until Jack started to get in the driver seat.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you doing?" Havoc inquired, hand on the roof. The shield flickered. They had 16 seconds. Jack looked up at him.

"If we're running for our lives in Washington traffic, I want someone who knows what their doing." Havoc was about to argue when a bullet whizzed past his head. The shield flickered and died.

"You make a very persuasive argument, Jack." Havoc said, jumping over the roof of the car and diving into the front passenger seat. The doors slammed shut and the car roared into life. Havoc leaned a head out the window and tried to fire an energy pulse at the remaining cars. A spark jumped from his finger, but nothing else. He swore as he leaned back in and Jack floored it. NID vans chased after them. Jack swore. 200 yards up the only road was a blockade of NID operatives. Havoc shook his head. These guys were really persistent. He tapped Jack's arm.

"Go… Floor it!" He yelled. Jack slammed a foot down on the gas. The limo shot forward.

"I hope you have a plan!"

"Never do!"

Havoc closed his eyes. The front of the car began to glow blue and rainbows of sparks danced. The car sped up. NID agents pulled guns. Havoc concentrated harder. A vein stuck out on his neck. He desperately willed himself to scrounge up more energy. The limo hit 50 MPH. Havoc groaned. A trickle of blood dripped from his nose. Jack gassed it further. The bullets from the agents' guns peppered the front of the car. Havoc groaned.

"Need more speed…" he whispered. Jack swore and turned the car around. The people in the back started yelling as they all hit one side. Jack gassed it in the opposite direction. Havoc snarled. The car sped up to 54 MPH. The NID gave chase. The car's wheels began to glow and spark blue. The NID gained on them. Jack looked at the speedometer. They hit 70 miles per hour. He reached down and shifted gears. The world was a blur.

"Let's see if you bastards can do 90…" The car jolted forward. The road was close to an end. Jack yelled.

"If you're gonna pull a miracle out of your ass, do it now!" The car hit 88mph. Havoc's eyes flared open. White beacons covered his pupils. A hyperspace window tore open in front of them. The car disappeared into the abyss. The window closed, leaving a set of bushes by the road on fire. The NID vans crashed into each other.

* * *

Hammond and Landry stood in the control room. Walter fell out of his chair. The two generals had just appeared in a stream of light. They looked around and looked down at Walter. Before anyone could say anything, the sound of tearing metal screeched through the air. They looked over the side of the windows into the Gate room. A black limousine had slammed into the side wall. A hyperspace window snapped shut above them. Jack stepped out. The back door opened and SG-1 and SGA-1 stepped single file from the car. Havoc leaned out of the window and puked on the floor. He gagged and slapped the roof.

"I'd prefer a jumper any day… bleah…."

Oma Desala appeared in a bright light. Havoc saw her and fell out of the car. He stood and tilted his head.

"Did you find backup? Or did they tell you to go to hell, too?" Oma smiled.

"I was looking for someone who had the exact same energy signature yours. That way, when you evolve again, we will be able to stop you from killing innocent people." Havoc snorted.

"No one I knew, not even my brothers had the same energy signature as me!"

"Except one other person…" Oma finished. A second figure appeared on the ramp of the Gate. Everyone saw what he was, but Teyla knew **_who _**he was. Teyla thought she was looking at an older version of Havoc, minus the scar. His hair was much wilder than Havoc's, but it didn't have as much silver in it, nor did it stick up. There was detectable stubble around the chin, showing a lack of a decent shave, even for an Ascended person. The eyes were a deep green. He wore a white trench coat and a red shirt with jeans. He snorted when he looked over Havoc.

"Is this what my son has become? This is much more obscure than I first thought."

Havoc froze.

"Who are you…?" Havoc could indeed sense an energy signature that was like his own. If those two energies mixed, they would cancel out each other. Havoc didn't think about that now, just the man standing before him. The visitor glared down at Havoc.

"Is that anyway to say hello to your father?"

* * *


	12. Revelations of the Damned

The normal thing to do at this point is to have a rather touching scene with Havoc and his father hug and there are lots of exclaiming "aw's". People who watch enough soap operas would think that. Even Jack began to silently hum a touching melody, coming from many hours spent with too much time and too many channels. That was not what happened. Havoc shrugged and walked out of the room, slapping the trunk of the car. The shocks hissed and the frame snapped, sending parts all over the floor. Havoc's father stared after his son and sighed, shaking his head.

"That boy… I don't even know what to say to him…" He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He didn't look a day older than Havoc, but that was probably because he died around Havoc's age. Oma looked over Daniel's shocked expression. She shook her head.

"Zykard has promised to help his son and his friends in any way he can."

"Zy…what?" Mitchell struggled. Ancient names were getting more and more confusing.

"Just call me Zeke. I'm sure that'll make things a little easier."

"Wait a minute! Hold it!" Daniel screamed. Everyone stared down at him.

"Would someone please give me a damn answer? None of this makes any sense!"

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Zeke asked, staring down a very confused Daniel. They had adjourned to the briefing room, and Daniel couldn't hold in his frustration any longer.

"What's going on…? I want the whole story."

"Ah… that is complexes story my friends. …One that will take quite a while to construct a narrative… so listen up. The Ancients were a race of advanced humans, who were ruled by a council of elders. These elders were the people who ruled over the others and made the guidelines for living in their little world. They learned that they could use Ascension as a weapon against the Wraith. They started the Ascended soldier program and learned that they could create a better world for themselves. They saw interest in my son, in particular…"

"Why Havoc?" Teyla asked. Zeke looked up at her.

"Every Ascended being has a dedicated part of their DNA that holds the Repository of Ancient knowledge. With this, we store the knowledge in a separate part of ourselves, like a flash drive."

"…Because his storage is improved…"

"No! Quite the opposite! He can't hold the knowledge, but it made room for another anomaly. He can't retain the ancient genes, but he can hold a significantly bigger amount of Ascended DNA. This offered them with a new take on evolution…"

"…So while Havoc was killing badies, they were keeping score… bastards…"

"Havoc has an extremely complex DNA structure. These evolutions were based on the Three Sorrows of Life: revelation, betrayal, and finally, loss. He suffered revelation when his base programming took the form of an Ori Prior, and he suffered betrayal when you fired your guns at him."

"We were merely trying to sedate him!" Teyla yelled. Zeke stared at her eyes. He saw her anger at the statement of them betraying Havoc. A spark of amusement flared behind his eyes.

"But you just beamed down and shot at him without one word? To him, you were shooting to kill and he defended himself. You humans don't think!" Everyone stayed quiet, guilty of the charge of a lack of common sense. The Atlantis people looked even guiltier, due to the fact that they thought it was a brilliant plan. Zeke looked at them all like he was scolding his children.

"What triggers the last evolution?" McKay asked, staring more at the glistening table top than the Ascended parent.

"Havoc will have to lose the one thing he loves above all else. So I suggest that you all try to keep distant from him."

"What!"

"You heard me right, boy! If you neglect to show friendship, you'll effectively keep his levels and chances of final evolution down. I know it sounds heartless, but bode with me, it's for the best. I'll oversee my son from now on, but keep this in mind… Whether you think you're helping him, you might hurt him more than he has ever been…"

* * *

Teyla stood outside Havoc's room. The soldier had eluded her and the others, but that didn't really surprise her when she considered that he could jump from any point in existence to another at will. He might not even be on Earth right now if he didn't want to be. His relationship with the others was mainly based on the honor system. It might not mean much, but when someone gnaws and tears off their own arm to save you, all worries tends to dissipate rather quickly.

Teyla thought about Havoc. She had been feeling mixed emotions around the ascended man for sometime. If she didn't tell him about her confusing emotions, then she might just go on living with a swirl of mixed messages running rampant through her mind for quite a while. Havoc had been more than willing to protect her along with the rest of human kind. Maybe he would share in her feelings? Or maybe he just wanted to preserve life in general. It couldn't hurt to try.

She reached up a slightly uneasy hand and knocked on the cold metal. She detected movement. A shadow passed over the light coming from within and the tumblers in the door clicked open. It swung wide and Havoc stood at the doorway. He looked down at her and smiled, making Teyla feel warm inside.

"Hello Teyla. Can I help you with anything?" He asked; head slightly tilted in his own way.

"I am not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked.

"I was just attempting an Ancient form of meditation. It won't take but a minute. Would you come in?" He said, stepping aside. Teyla walked into what could pass as one of Daniel Jackson's puzzles. Slabs of ancient text riddled the shelves, lines of equations she could even imagine to understand scrolled up and down the walls. A diagram of the stargate was embedded in the wall above the bed.

"What meditation did you speak of…?"

Havoc sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. Teyla did the same.

"The Ancients formed a type of binding contract to all humans. If they could meditate on their own existence long enough, they could ascend."

"But you have already…?"

"They cut me off from their discussions when I betrayed them. Hopefully, I can eavesdrop on them. Other than the obvious usage, I believe it clears the mind rather nicely." Teyla sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe she could eavesdrop on Havoc's conversation, too. To learn more about him. His actions in the past made her wonder how powerful his connection to the ascended really was. She felt his connection was dim, but oddly unguarded. She tried to listen. Her soul was dumped into the abyss of the Ascended world.

* * *

_Teyla hid behind a tree. Her mind had emerged in a woody area, similar to other worlds she had been to. She spotted Havoc, walking amongst trees and birds. His aura was surprisingly powerful, tongues of flame arching off. He stopped at an old tree. Its branches were wore and warped. He ran a hand down the side of the tree. A figure appeared behind him. It was covered in a shroud of silver and black. A voice like Shadow Havoc garbled out._

**_"Whom do you seek?"_** _Havoc turned to him._

"You, Anubis… What could I have to do with you?"

**_"You are mistaken… I am not simply Anubis… I am…"_** _Anubis leaned forward. Havoc stared into the hood. Teyla couldn't see what was inside. Havoc's eyes grew wide. He turned around and spotted Teyla standing in half shadow. He snarled and dove at her, but not angrily. His eyes were clear…_

_…He was afraid._

_When Havoc got to her, she had seen the look in his eye. He stooped over her and spoke three words before she blacked out._

"Redemption is neigh…"

* * *

Teyla woke up, but Havoc was gone. A few of the Ancient texts in the room were broken. A note hung on the wall, repeating his last words to her. A scorch mark left by his shoddy ring platform technique was on the floor.

_Redemption is neigh…_


	13. Final Trigger

Havoc walked in the Antarctic outpost door. Several scientists jumped at the sight of the ascended man. One scientist, who had seen Havoc in the SGC a week ago, approached him.

"Havoc? What are you doing here?"

He never got his answer. The scientist was whisked away in a brilliant light show, along with everyone else. Havoc stooped over and looked deep into the chasm that led to the outpost. He sniffed the air and leapt down into the dark abyss, ignoring the elevator.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zeke yelled. Teyla winced. When his voice was raised, he sounded like Havoc.

"I was just…" she started, but Zeke interrupted her.

"WHO SAID YOU SHOULD MEDDLE IN HAVOC'S MIND? Damn it! Why did you keep interfering?"

"Ease up! She was only trying to be nice!" Sheppard said, sticking up for her. Zeke ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and turned to the window overlooking the Gate. He snarled and slammed a hand against the wall. Cracks snaked up the wall. Landry winced as a chunk of concrete skittered down over the floor. Zeke shook his head and looked at the General.

"I'm going after him, but please don't get in my way…"

"Where the hell are you going…?"

A bright flash of light filled the Gate room. It deposited the scientists from the Antarctic base. Zeke jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Wherever they were…"

* * *

The large group of SGC personnel and SGA personnel appeared in the outpost, deep under the ice. The machinery was as the previous inhabitants had left it. A monitor still read energy levels in rising and dropping increments. Zeke looked around.

"Where the hell did that boy go?" Carter looked over at the ring platform. A casket on it had been ripped off. The crystal that deactivated it, the one she herself had installed lay on the floor next to it. That could only mean that Havoc had discovered another room and the rings were his only way to get there. But why didn't he just spawn a platform instead of using the old one? Sam looked up and saw a scorch mark on the floor behind a pillar. She noticed that it wasn't like the ring burn he usually left behind. It looked like something burning had slammed into the floor. She approached the pillar and looked around to the chair.

Splotches of blood were coating the walls like demented paint. Scorch marks streaked the walls and floor. Craters from impacts reached up to the midpoint on the wall. Two handprints of blood were gripping the gel pads on the Chair's arms.

Daniel walked up behind her and started to speak. Just after he opened his mouth, he stopped, eyeing the carnage. They rushed back to the others. Zeke took a look. He came back and stepped into the ring platform. The circles of stone rushed from the floor and whisked him away. The others followed, close behind.

* * *

The room they all stepped into was dark and cold. The air froze in the lungs as the dim surroundings came into focus. The dim light was coming from a stage-like platform about two hundred yards away. Some form of crystals lit up the raised bit of floor. A figure stood on the platform, and a second, most likely Havoc, stood a few yards from it. The humans and Zeke stepped quietly. The two figures were talking, but no one could catch the dialogue. They passed a line of tubes that stretched all the way to the light. Mitchell raised his light to the glass of one.

Havoc lay inside not just one, but all of them. The Ancients must have really liked him, because his clones populated all the pods. Zeke looked like he was ready to snap. Teyla was in awe, as was all the humans. Such a stock pile of weaponry under their feet the entire time! Teyla felt a weak mental link from each one. She tried to connect with one. She felt a brick wall. None of them had a conscious. They were all empty shells.

Eventually, they reached about fourteen meters from Havoc. He was shaking slightly, droplets of blood glittered down from his side. The figure on the light source was hunched over. Havoc raised his head and turned his neck. His eyes connected with the two teams and they widened. The figure stood up. A near duplicate of Havoc was facing them, but his eyes were wrong. They were that of a mad man. He sneered.

**_"Such as a resurrection, it can only mean that of a sacrifice…"_** The voice said from its throat. Daniel recognized that voice. It was Anubis. He had found the perfect host. The constant effects of his essence on a normal human caused the body to fail. Havoc's clones would be even more powerful, thanks to the Ascended DNA, and the lack of a proper mind made it the perfect weapon.

Havoc looked up at Anubis and snarled. He dashed forward with blinding speed and struck at the Goa'uld. Anubis slapped him away in an instant. He slammed into the ceiling and fell to the floor. Anubis glared at the teams. He raised a hand. Havoc swore. This was why he didn't want anyone here. They would only…

**_"Today, your punishment begins, child…"_** Energy crackled. A lightning bolt lashed out and streaked for the humans. It hit one square in the heart. Havoc screamed. Teyla's body fell to the ground. John yelled and Anubis laughed. Havoc's eyes flared a brief light, similar to that of the Goa'uld's symbiote powers. Her mental link to Havoc was severed as her heart stopped beating. Zeke leaned over the body. He glanced up at a panicked Sheppard and whispered.

"Redemption…"

The group disappeared as quickly as they came. Havoc stayed perfectly still. Anubis laughed, but stopped when Havoc got up. He hung his head and coughed up a bit of blood, his eyes hidden in shadow.

"I was told… That if I stick to protecting, I could do some good… as long as could do it following the guidelines established by the Ancients… but you know what…" Havoc muttered. He lifted his head. His pupils were diamond slits, but four circles of black orbited the center of his eye. "You can take your rules and shove 'em…" Havoc lifted a hand. The green ZPM appeared in his hand. He lifted the crystal and ripped the cover off his right stump. The metallic stint had four clips. He slammed the ZPM into the stint, the clips locking in place. Metallic ooze rushed out of the crystal and formed a new arm. A patch of metal snaked up his neck and covered the side of his head with spikes. Inverse Havoc flared into life.

**_"Now it's my turn to play… hee hee…"_**

For the first time in seven hundred years, Anubis felt fear.

* * *

Zeke was low on energy, and he could only take the humans to a summit of a hill about two klicks away from the base. The dome looked so small from there. He erected a dome of warmth. Sheppard looked down at Teyla.

"Is she…?" Zeke looked down at her.

"I might be able to revive her… I've already started the process, but we won't see any results for a good hour…"

Sheppard sighed explosively. The ground shook. Rodney's computer beeped and spoke. A hole the size of a small moon tore open in the ground. A small figure that must have been Anubis rocketed out of the hole. He was in the fetal position and bleeding terribly. Steam the size of the Daedalus exploded out. The pad spoke again.

_"Evolution reached. Critical mass… Evolution… XYZ Final Form: FINAL INVERSE DRAGON attained…"_

"Final Inverse Dragon…? What the hell is a …?"

John was interrupted by a giant clawed hand that came from the hole. The appendage the size of the Antarctic Laboratory Dome pulled and the most deadly creature in the universe was summoned from the depths of creation…


	14. The Confusion of the Gods

The clawed hand pressed down on the snow, sending steam into the air as energies melted the thick ice. Anubis floated up in the air, bleeding and shivering, eyes wide. The mile wide steam vent shook as a second arm rose out and gripped the razor edge. A gigantic head rose out. It looked like the Chevron Dragon had been fused with an Ancient ship. The head was easily over two hundred yards long. A mane of wires and pipes eased out of the back of the head like a demented group of hair. The teeth of the beast were black and glistening. A long neck was snaking its way down the hole. Who knew how large the body was. To everyone's amazement, it spoke. The voice was like Havoc's and the demon's, fluctuating and sounding like a chorus of the damned.

**_"RiSeN fRoM mY mEnTaL pRiSoN… I LiVe To KiLl!!"_**

Anubis screamed in rage and swung his new fist down on the dragon. The giant maw opened.

**_"LIGHT BREAKER: GATEWAY TO OBLIVION!!!"_**

A beam of light erupted out of the mouth. A hyperspace window ripped open in the sky. The energies mixed and a giant hole opened in the sky. A horrid screeching noise came from the hole. Everyone who was human or not from another plane of existence covered their ears as the demonic noise shattered the air. Thousands of comets of lightning branched off from the abyss in the sky. Anubis dodged many of them, but a few struck him down. He slammed into the ice. The dragon started to pull the rest of its body out of the fissure. The body was coated in tubes, spikes, plates of naquadah, and runes. Like Dr. Frankenstein took a dragon and tried to make it out of a starship. It was easily over one mile long, or more. Zeke swore explosively.

"No, it's gonna get power the only way it can…"

"How?"

"By sucking this planet dry of any power…"

Two pipes jolted out of the back of the creature. They slammed into the ground and made a screeching noise. Up in space, astronauts saw the planet change. A bright light gathered as the rest of the planet dimmed. The dark side of the planet grew cold, still, and darker. The light side of the planet grew even more still. The planet Earth had stopped revolving. Hundreds of thousands of humans were thrown to the ground as the rotation halted. Down on the ice, the Inverse Dragon had begun to glow. The ice around it had taken a neon blue tint. Sheppard took a step forward, but Zeke threw up an arm.

"Anyone getting within a mile of that thing is going to be incinerated instantly. Just watch over Teyla as I heal her and take care of this…" As he spoke, a copy of his form stepped out of the air and crouched over Teyla, eyes closed. Energy covered her. The true Zeke stepped up. "I'm going…"

"How the hell do you expect to fight that thing?" Daniel yelled. Teal'c and Sam hushed him with looks, like his voice would attract the Dragon. Anubis was burning on the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs, but the Dragon paid him no heed. Apparently, Havoc's clone was fused with the spirit. Anubis could only die. Zeke smirked. His smile mirrored Havoc's in everyway.

"You forget who's also ascended and who the father of the Atlantian Dragon is."

Zeke leapt in the air and was swept up in a tornado of color and ice. The humans winced as whips of wind from the storm of power lashed across their faces. The tunnel of light grew and grew until it shattered, revealing a long dragon. If Havoc was the European version of a dragon, then Zeke must have been based off the Chinese version: A mile long, snakelike body with a dragonish head on it. The beast roared a challenge and rocketed forward to its offspring. The Inverse Dragon turned its head and opened his mouth. A beam of light swept out, missing the Ascended Dragon by a meter. The Ascended Dragon pulled up and circled the Inverse head, dashing to and fro like a snake charmer. Inverse snarled and lifted his head, aiming it at the sky. The ground beneath them pulsed and the maw opened again.

**_"LIGHT… BREAKER…!"_**

The Ascended Dragon shook its massive head and slammed into the side of the Inverse Dragon's head. A shockwave exploded out of the mouth, but it missed the hyperspace window. Inverse Chevron looked down on the humans to the side. He looked and saw Teyla's unmoving body. Whatever fire inside that had begun to subside roared into life again. Chevron ripped the giant pipes out of the ground. The sky flashed. Zeke turned back into a human, but was still floating in the air. He stared into the sky like a man possessed.

"No way… couldn't you have… not yet…"

The entire planet had been transported into a hyperspace window. Zeke didn't know how, but somehow the Inverse Dragon had opened a hole large enough to transport the entire planet. If Havoc had indeed reached the final evolution point, then there was only one place that the planet could go…

Atlantis…

* * *

Zeke slammed into the ground as he landed next to the humans. His doppelganger was still doing its job, but he began to feel his power leaving him. The humans were in awe of the power that arose from the Dragon. It had actually transported the entire planet. The streaks of color from a hyperspace window lazily moved across the sky.

"I can't believe this… there is no way that this can be covered up…" Sam whispered. Mitchell sighed and looked over into the valley. The Inverse Dragon was still, probably dedicated to keeping the window stable. There were no signs of Anubis. Zeke shook his head.

"Now I'm afraid I have failed…"

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well… If you want the truth… Havoc will probably fuse himself with Atlantis, becoming unstoppable… Then he will systematically kill every human and humanoid alien in the galaxy. Sorry to say, there's not one damn thing I can do…"

Sheppard eyed the leviathan and spoke.

"Can we change Havoc back…?"

"I don't know… What exactly triggered this, anyway?"

"Teyla was… shot…"

"Killed," Zeke corrected. "…but I am doing my best to revive her. Anyways, right now Havoc is fueled by rage… and I'm guessing in a fit of anger, he fused the Inverse Asurans back onto his body. If we can prove that Teyla's alive… then maybe he will make the choice to revert…"

"And if he doesn't…?"

"Then he'll kill every last one of us…"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The doppelganger stood up and looked at his master.

_"The process is completed. System revival is 100 over 100."_

The being faded. Teyla coughed. Everyone held their breath. She sat up wearily and coughed up a speck of blood. Zeke got on one knee and smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living…"

"Where's Havoc?" She yelled suddenly, her memory returning. Zeke smiled grimly.

"You mean… 'Where's Chevron?' He's behind me… and you and I need to have a little talk with him…"

* * *

_In Havoc's mind, the world was dark and chaotic. A normal person would go insane. Demented thoughts and darkness swelled like rain and lightning. The ground was like acid. _

_A speck of light appeared on the horizon. Teyla and Zeke walked slowly through the private hell in Havoc's brain. Zeke snorted._

"Talk about depressing…" _Teyla yelled out._

"Havoc! Calm yourself! You're better than this. I've witnessed your true purity! Please, Havoc!"

_Teyla felt the presence of Havoc's mind amidst the chaos. His voice echoed throughout her mind._

"Teyla…?"

_Inverse Havoc appeared in front of them._

_**"How about we agree to disagree…"

* * *

**_

On the outside, the dragon was no more. A sphere of light was encompassing the ground beneath it. Teyla and Zeke were next to the humans, eyes closed. They opened their eyes and gasped. On the ground, the sphere exploded. Two forms rocketed out of the crater. One was Havoc, who swore explosively as he hit the snow and skidded to a halt. The second form was Inverse Havoc. The Asuran lifted out of the ground first. Havoc had blacked out. The Asuran looked over his form. It was like a clone of Havoc made of chrome. It laughed as it changed it's arm into a gun and aimed it at Havoc. Energy charged.

**_"You can win for losing, child!" _**The blast fired and Havoc's crater was engulfed in a blaze of energy.

* * *


	15. Shadow Timer

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my favorite Naruto battle between Kakashi and Zabuza. If you don't spot the reference, you're a #$in' dumb$$.

* * *

**

The shockwave blast forced a horrid crater to push cracks into the ice. Pure power lashed out over where the unconscious soldier had laid. A patch of Havoc's clothing was stuck as a tuft on a rock. His metal link with Teyla had been severed. She now knew what he felt like when her brain rejected him. That could only mean that Havoc had stopped functioning. She didn't want to think about it.

Zeke didn't act like a father would. He had Rodney's Evolution Monitor in his hand. It beeped and he looked at the crater and back at the read-out like he was analyzing data in an experiment.

"How strange…"

"What is it?"

"Havoc should be dead… but I'm still reading his evolution scans…?"

"How is that strange?"

"For one… that blast should have killed him, but his life scans indicate perfect health… and his evolution has become Xyz: Final Form… That's definitely his human form… but he is supposed to be in some kind of metamorphosis… and yet the planet is still in transit…" He ran his hands through his hair. "God! There are too many variables…!" Teyla shook her head and kept an eye on the hole. Inverse Havoc aimed his gun at the sky, firing victory shots.

**_"Today, the servant becomes the Reaper!"_**

"May I interject?" Inverse froze in place.

Havoc was behind him, picking his nose with his pinky finger. He observed his findings with detached interest and flicked the rewards on the ground. His right arm was whole, but it wasn't metal, but flesh and bone. Inverse snarled. Havoc phased out of vision and reappeared behind the creature again. The man was smiling like an entertained child. Inverse aimed the gun at Havoc's forehead. Havoc did not duck or dodge the barrel. It rested centimeters from his head. Inverse Havoc tried to fire, but it was like he was frozen in place. He was trapped by Havoc's eyes. They were silver with neon blue blotches here and there. They stared straight into the core of the Inverse being.

"Fire your weapon… Destroy me now…" Havoc asked. Inverse sneered.

**_"You believe you are the true weapon…? Ha! You are just a fake copy of the true self…"_**

_"…I am the genuine article. No copy can match my skill."_ Havoc finished. Inverse's eyes widened. Havoc continued.

_"It's like he can read my thoughts. What trickery is this?"_ Havoc mockingly said. The being's very thoughts spewed out of Havoc's mouth like a printer. Inverse jumped back and slammed his fist into Havoc's face. Before it could connect, Havoc disappeared. His echoing voice surrounded the demon.

_"How can this be…? He foresees my every move…" _Havoc kept reading his opponent's mind, or at least he seemed to. Inverse dashed away towards a set of rocks. He crouched down behind the formation, gasping for air.

**_"How does he do that…?"_**

_"It's really getting annoying, huh?" _

Inverse jumped and slowly craned his head up. Havoc sat on the rocks above him, idly tapping the back of his boot against the rock. Inverse Havoc leapt away into the opening. Havoc followed, but invisibly.

"How do you defeat an enemy that knows all your thoughts… all your plans… ideas… emotions…? We are one in the same." Havoc said, slowly walking to his counterpart. Havoc himself began to radiate more shadows than Inverse. His machine clone slammed a fist into the side of Havoc's face. A metallic clang emitted from the blow, and Inverse pulled his hand back in intense pain. Havoc kept walking up to him.

"You are no match for me… I have learned and grown from all the teachings of that bastard Ascended council and the Asuran mind. I have learned that all who oppose the ways of peace must be terminated…" The ground underneath him cracked from the stress. The ice exploded. "Those who wish to kill must be killed…" The rubble from the fight began to levitate in the air. "Those who violate these sacred laws must be destroyed! Thank you for the lesson… Now you must die, you piece of junk." Havoc dashed forward and slammed a right hook into Inverse's head. The Asuran fell to the ground ten feet away. Where the punch landed, the metal was melting and smoldering. Havoc walked a bit and reached down for the Inverse's neck. He lifted the robot and sneered.

"Now you will know pain…"

The ground shook and the planet dropped out of hyperspace. Havoc looked up into the sky. Atlantis floated on the small blue planet that began to fill up the new night sky like a giant moon. Inverse Havoc slammed a fist of metal into Havoc's gut, lodging a piece of his hand in the blood stream. Havoc was thrown into a wall of stone nearby. Inverse began to glow with power from his new source. Havoc began to feel weak as the nano-bots sucked the power from him, feeding the Asuran.

**_"You first…"

* * *

_**

Weir was in a real bind. The Wraith were coming and now the city was on full alert because of a massive energy source was headed straight for them as well. She had retreated to the balcony to think. At times like this, she wished that Havoc had stayed. Maybe she could send a message to Earth asking for an adjustment on his stay. She looked up into the sky and did a double take. The Earth hung above, the Artic pole facing her. Zelenka screamed behind her.

"Doctor! Come into the Gate room!"

Weir rushed in and found that the Gate room was coated in ice and snow. It was a hologram of Inverse and Havoc along with their surroundings. Havoc was pinned to a stone pillar by ice. He struggled and eventually gave in, hanging his head low. Inverse Havoc was standing in front of the stairs. He began to form colors, his cloak growing a crimson red, spikes growing out of the shoulders. He stooped over and looked at Weir.

**_"I trust you have seen my little gift…?"_**

"What are you doing? Where's my team?"

**_"Your team is about a mile away, north, and northeast of my location. As for my plan, I have deemed this pathetic creature unworthy of completing the mission, so I will perform the Final Reset on my own. Say hello Havoc!" _**Havoc looked up at Elizabeth and screamed.

"Elizabeth! Evacuate the city! Leave before you…"

He was interrupted by Inverse jamming a bladed wrist into his ribs. Havoc yelled in pain and winced.

**_"Sadly, I cannot kill this one because he is my battery, you see. As well as a splendid shield if I choose it. But to be cautious, I will give you a charming little distraction." _**Inverse turned and jammed a fist into Havoc's head. He yelled as gigawatts of energy flowed through him. Havoc's base programming erupted out. Havoc opened his mouth.

_**"BEACON OF PAIN!" **_A sphere of light rose off the two and shot upward. Havoc coughed.

_Please be dead… Please don't be ascended… please… _Havoc thought desperately. He was answered by a flare of light and a figure was crouched before Inverse. The new one had silver hair and mirrored Havoc to the nth degree, except for the scar. Havoc swore and shook his head. The figure had black dragon wings.

**_"Arise…" _**Inverse ordered. The figure rose. **_"Dispose of them…"_** The figure turned. Yellow eyes with black slits for pupils stared at Weir, fanged teeth smiling. Falc'ner, Havoc's long since dead third brother had risen.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Weir…"

**_"Get to work…"_**

Falc'ner took off. Inverse looked down on Weir.

**_"He will only attack if your ships launch. But I would be worried more about the planet hurdling towards your precious city. The Earth will collide with Atlantis, making enough energy to force Havoc back into an evolution strong enough to fuel the Final Reset."_**

The hologram disappeared and Inverse's echoing laughter coursed through the air. A red timer appeared on every computer screen in the tower.

**10:00… 9:59… 9:58…**


	16. Leap of Faith

Havoc struggled with his restraints. The ice would not budge. Not that he expected it to. Inverse had begun siphoning Havoc's energy into himself, leaving Havoc just enough to survive. Now, the Asuran had found the perfect battery. Infinite power and a shield no one could break. Havoc felt like a fool. He had wanted to make the bastard pay and he was blinded by power. Although, technically, he was still in the Xyz: Final Evolution, which would mean Inverse, would get any additional powers Havoc would. This left them in a very bad situation. Inverse on his own was weak, but he had Havoc now, so that left him with an unneeded advantage. Havoc's mind flitted between different ideas of how to stop this all at once.

Inverse had left him by himself, most likely to have some fun in the atmosphere. Worst case scenario: He gets bored and starts taking pot shots at humans on the ground before heading off to absorb Atlantis. Havoc knew what he was planning to do, and he was sick and twisted for trying. If the planets collide, Havoc's self preservation software will kick in and then everyone takes a one-way trip to hell. Plus, Falc'ner, back from the dead and totally obedient, was flying around, making sure the Daedalus stayed exactly where it was. It was a shame that the Ascended hated him, or Havoc could ask for their help. How this had changed from a battle with the Ori to now be beyond even Havoc. Such action in just a few weeks leads to pure confusion.

Havoc sighed and looked up at the sky. Atlantis drew closer by the minute. The soldier estimated that at its current velocity, the atmospheres will combine and set to flame in about eight minutes. One minute and forty seconds later, the artic pole and the mainland will collide. Somehow, trying to think positive was set on the back burner. Havoc blinked and looked to his right. He saw the humans approaching his area. Zeke held up the front, with Sheppard close behind, and Teyla in an honest third. By the time Zeke reached Havoc, he could have saved the planet by now. Havoc rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well look who's in deep shit now?" Zeke said tauntingly, beginning to work on the ice. The crystal flashed and Zeke was thrown back into a snow drift, face down. He lifted his head and spat out some icy powder.

"I'm not the one in the snow with my ass in the air, old man…" Havoc retorted. Teyla walked up to him and examined the wound left by Inverse. The cut in the ribs was deep, but it would heal.

"It looks like you'll be okay…" Teyla said. Havoc could sense the relief in her tone. He shook his head.

"Are _you_ alright? I didn't just come back from the dead ten minutes ago…"

"I will be fine…"

"Can I interrupt you two lovebirds for a sec?" Zeke asked, getting up. Havoc snarled and looked at him with a death glare.

"What was that, old man?"

"Guys…?" Daniel started.

"Who are you calling old man?"

"The 10,000 year old crank in front of me…"

"Guys…?"

"Oh, and maybe I should let you look like a retard, eh?"

"You want a piece of this?"

"You ain't in a position to offering pieces, runt!"

"Would you all shut the hell up?" Daniel screamed. Zeke and Havoc looked at him, confused. They acted more like two small children then father and son. Havoc looked at the sky.

"I have a plan… but you'll need to obey me totally to keep us all alive…"

"Whatever you need…"

"Okay… here's my plan… Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, and Sam… Get back to SGC as soon as possible. There should be a homing ring platform that will bring you to the nearest Gate. Tell them to open the silo at all costs and detach the Gate from the power struts. Mitchell, go with Zeke into the Ancient Outpost and see if you can get an empty ZPM of even a control crystal. I'm gonna have to use it later. Zeke! Before you leave, see what you can do about this ice, will ya?" Zeke leaned over and tried his Ascended Arts on the ice. "Sheppard, Ronon, and Rodney… After Zeke returns with the crystal, he can teleport you to the Atlantis Gate room. Stay there and tell Weir to open the ceiling of the Gate room and the jumper bay. Wait for further instructions there. Teyla… stay here… I want to talk to you…" Zeke stepped back and barked a phrase in ancient. The ice melted off. Havoc stood up straight. He was still drained of energy. He probably couldn't muster up the strength needed to spawn energy. Havoc eyed the sky once more.

_Time for the Grande Finale…_

* * *

Everyone had gone except for Teyla and Havoc, who stood next to the shattered research dome. Teyla stared at Havoc expectantly while the soldier stood with his hands behind his back.

"I'd prefer if you stay away from this if you could… but there is no other way…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Nothing… but let me ask you a question. Why do the Athosians worship the ancients?"

"What do you mean?" She asked again, slightly irritated.

"I know that you pray those ascended. Why?"

"My people believe that the ancients gained the power of a lesser god and they would watch over us." She said, as if she was reciting a text that she had memorized. Havoc eyed the sky.

"What type of guardians would do this to us…? For your sake, I hope that your gods will come to our aide now…"

* * *

In the Gate room in the SGC, Landry authorized the building be sealed off and the silo opened. What he didn't understand was why they needed to disconnect the Gate from the power couplings. The Gate sat loosely in its cradle, but just barely. The glaring sunlight made its way down the hole.

"Carter, why do we have to leave the Gate in shambles like this?" Landry asked. Carter looked out the high window at the Gate.

"Havoc said that it would be important to let the Gate have a clear shot to the sky…"

"I still don't like it…"

"Well, it's not like we really have a choice otherwise." Daniel added. "We do have Atlantis coming at us at a ridiculous speed."

"Uh," Walter said. "I'm getting a strange reading coming from the Gate…"

The inner ring began to spin, but instead of stopping and locking any of the chevrons, the ring spun faster and faster. The glyphs became blurs as the Gate groaned in stress. Suddenly, the device ripped out of the ramp and shot through the opening in the roof. Mitchell looked around.

"What the hell…?"

* * *

Weir stood above the Gate on her balcony. She tapped the microphone on her hear and spoke.

"Radek, open the doors…"

The opening in the roof groaned as the Ancient mechanism moved. The jumper bay opened and sunlight poured in. Sheppard walked up behind her and looked over the Gate. He sighed.

"I think that the world has just gone to shit since he showed up."

"Are you saying he was better off dead?"

"No! But he seems different since last time."

"But he was right about one thing… We have grown dependant…"

The Gate sparked and began to spin faster and faster. The Gate shattered the floor beneath it and exploded through the jumper bay and the roof. Havoc must have known how the Gate would have tried to get away. If the ceiling wasn't open, the Gate would have torn apart the Gate room. Sheppard looked up into the ceiling.

"What the hell…?"

* * *

Inverse hung in the center of the vacuum of space. Earth was at his left and the Atlantis base at his right. He had seen enough of the humans. The scythe of the devil needed to be brought down on these humans. Inverse had grown sick of these vermin to the point of tasting warm bile in his mouth. Earth would pay first with this, then Atlantis. Inverse waved his hands and two specks burst from the surfaces of the planet. The two Stargates had flown up to him and activated, but kept the inner rings spinning. The chevrons fluctuated and locked repetitively. The two Gates went back to back and each took a side of Inverse. They eased together, Inverse inside the two event horizons. The Gates began to slowly revolve, faster and faster. Eventually, they became a revolving sphere of light. Down in Antarctica, Havoc looked around desperately.

"What can we do?" Teyla asked. Havoc looked at her P-90.

"I do have an idea… but you'll have to help me…"

"Anything!"

"Kill me…"

Teyla's blood turned into liquid nitrogen. Her eyes grew wide as her heart skipped a beat. Her fingers tightened around the gun and a cold sweat formed on her neck.

"What…?" Her voice quivered. Havoc looked up at the sky.

"I am a battery to that son of a bitch. If I die, he will essentially be weak and worthless. I will attempt ascension again and hope the others let me fix this."

"Havoc… I can't… I…"

Havoc gripped her shoulders and shook her. She looked up at him.

"You have to. If I commit suicide, then I won't be allowed to ascend no matter how bad these things get. You must kill me. I'm weak enough…"

Teyla shook her head, making Havoc sigh in frustration and step backwards. She was in too deep to just shoot him. Havoc looked up at her with his silver glare.

"Fine. If Teyla the Person won't shoot me, maybe Teyla the Fighter will!" Havoc said as he dashed forward. He pulled his hand back and swung it at her. Teyla flinched, which was what he wanted. The P-90 coughed and the muzzle flashed. Havoc faltered and Teyla snapped back into reality. Her heart had stopped as she saw Havoc land in the snow before her, a stream of blood arching down behind him. He slammed into the snow and crumpled. She dove down and felt for a pulse. He grew cold and his pulse was barely registering. Havoc's eyes were open a sliver.

"…thank…you…" He whispered, a trickle of dark crimson blood making its way out of his mouth, staining the snow. Teyla gasped in a breath of stinging air. Her eyes watered up, melting her vision to a Picasso painting. She wiped her tears away and looked into Havoc's eyes. They were cold and lifeless, his gentle spark gone. She panicked and reached down to feel a pulse…

There wasn't one.


	17. Grande Finale: Galactic Reset

**A/N: Sorry for the crap ending.**

Inverse finalized his charge, electricity sparking off his orb of light. The two planets were now close, and by close, he meant that the atmospheres were practically touching. Down on the surface, the people of Earth were in mass crisis. The fires were visible from orbit. The Asuran was laughing, about to fire, when the revolutions began to dwindle, the energy surge leaving him. Power was being sapped from his lifeless machinery. Inverse wailed. Down in Atlantis, Falc'ner, who had been watching the Daedalus, shrieked in pain as he became enveloped in blue flames. The Ascended ripped him out of the universe. But where was Havoc?

Down in the snow, a shaken Teyla watched his corpse. The skin had turned blue and his eyes closed. He hadn't ascended and a chilling and sorrowful thought had filled her head. Maybe Havoc was dead and the others wouldn't give him a second chance. She sobbed and stared into the sky.

"He didn't deserve this!" She screamed. The wind quieted as if someone was trying to listen. "He sacrificed his life too many times! What gods would do this?" The air grew still. "Why did he have to suffer? It should be you! All rules are damned! Your allies wish for only a second chance! Damn you!" She sobbed and kneeled down by Havoc. He looked so peaceful, but horribly tortured. She looked away. A bright light had filled the air behind her. She felt two arms around her in a warm hug. A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"You deserve better… Be well Teyla…"

A whirlwind of color dashed around her and shot into the sky. Teyla looked at where Havoc was. His clothing had been left behind, his body energy once more. She wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Get that bastard…"

* * *

Inverse hung in the revolving sphere of naquadah. He was slamming his hands together, trying the attack. He looked to the Earth and shrieked. A beam of light had fired at him. Havoc was at the tip, hands out and balls of light crackling in them.

**_"HERE I COME, YOU FREAK!"_** Havoc yelled. Inverse yelped as the energies collided and he was destroyed. Havoc hung in the center of the Gates. He took both hands and chanted some ancient. When he finished, he slammed his fists together.

**_"XYZ GRANDE FINALE: GALACTIC RESET!"_**

Time froze. All mater stopped. A single hair was hung in the air. Billions of tendrils of light arched out of the Gates. There was a bright flash of light. Havoc's laughter echoed through the vacuum.

* * *

The universe reset. Before the battle of the Ascended, before the Gates were stolen, before Havoc was even known to anyone. All memory had been wiped and the world was as if Havoc never existed. The universe was finally at peace. Havoc was at peace…

**A/N: If you liked this one, be on the watch for my next, non related story of the SGA world: Gate Rider. (For the fans of Knight Rider, this is for you.) Yes, Havoc is gone, but feel free to leave a review or a comment on my writing.**


End file.
